no way
by nomsnickers
Summary: falling into middle earth isn't as easy as the fan-fictions make out, with the language barriers, strange cultures and especially when the valar are using you to change the future...
1. the tragic story, that is our life

Disclaimer: I own nothing any one else recognises, and take no credit whatsoever for anything other than rory, toby, tommy and minne.

* * *

_**the tragic story, that is our life [rory]**_

Normally I'm a morning person.

Don't get me wrong I like a good old lie in as much as the next person but I read somewhere that we spend more than one third of our lives asleep, that means of the sixteen years I've been on this earth I've spent more than five years sleeping.

I like being awake much better -what's the point in dreaming when you could be going out there having new experiences or learning new things?

During the summer I am always the first to wake out of my family, although my aunt Jane is still working and won't be home for several hours so that isn't strictly true. But out of the four of us, my two brothers and cousin I am always the first to arise.

Our lives have been pretty tragic for as long as I can remember, people generally feel sorry for our family. My mother, well my biological mother Sally met my dad when they were in school together, they were high school sweethearts and were married at just eighteen.

Sally's parents, well they disproved of my dad and, they disowned her, I don't really know much about them but my dad told me they were utter snobs. They could have quite easily loaned my parents money for a house, they could have set my dad up with an executive job and we could have had an easy life; but they didn't.

Instead they threw their only daughter, who was heavily pregnant with her first child at this point, out on to the street. None of us ever heard from them ever again.

That's when my grandpa Tom comes in to the story I suppose. Thomas Turner, he was as kind as anyone could possibly be even after raising five boys on his own after our Nana died, He took them in to his dinky little two bedroom cottage, tucked into the welsh countryside, without a second thought. He even got my dad a job at the local garage, things were starting to look up for the newly wedded Turner's.

Within months of Sally giving birth to my oldest brother Tommy she'd fallen pregnant with me and my twin Toby. For the next few years of our families life everything was utterly perfect, we weren't rich, but we weren't poor either, we were just plain happy.

I was five when it happened, one day we got home from school and she was just gone. It turns out Sally wasn't that happy at all, and hadn't been for a long time.

I've got to give her credit, her abandonment was quick, thorough and painful. She left it all in a note 'some people weren't meant to have children...life's too short to waste it being unhappy...fallen madly in love with my pilates instructor...need some time away to find myself...blah blah blah'

We later found out she'd eloped with above pilates instructor to Australia, with just under thirty thousand pounds my dad had been saving to buy her a dream home. She's currently happily remarried, living in Sidney with two beautiful tanned Australian children and a cockier spaniel, funny that.

My dad struggled without her I remember those days, despite still being very young, believing life couldn't get any worse. It took my dad two years to start afresh. To be happy again, then my Grandpa Tom died and things did get worse. And then they got a little better again, we always seemed to muddle along, surviving somehow.

I was thirteen when my father's health started to decline, it was just after my father took our cousin Minnie in and Aunt Jane, being Tom Turners son how could he not? Aunt Jane helped a lot to look after Dad, everything would have totally fallen apart without her.

I know as you get older you're supposed to remember things better and understand things more but the next two years were a total blur, hospitals, nurses visiting, social services, watching dad withering away, breaking our hearts. It was early August when dad died, Tommy was sixteen, Toby and I were fifteen.

* * *

"Rory slow down! I can't keep up with you!"

I sighed smiling slightly as I stopped and leaned against a tree waiting for the other three to catch up with me. Normally I would have carried on and left Minnie with the boys but I was in an exceptionally good mood today, so much so that I couldn't bring myself to shake off my clingy cousin.

She looked up relieved to see my standing still and quickened her pace hoping to reach me before the boys. Minnie had been like this all summer following me around reading all my books, lending all my clothes, like a little stalker.

I'd wracked my brains looking for a reason for this sudden change in behaviour on her part but came up blank. On one of the few days I'd seen Jane awake over the last few months, since starting night shifts she'd said it was probably because little Minnie wanted to be like me.

I doubted that highly, she and I were opposites in every way humanly possible...that and I wasn't exactly role model material. I had barely any friends and spent most of my time at home with the family, Minnie has so many friends that she often forgets their names.

If anything I should be trying to be more like Minnie, with her long blonde hair, green eyes perfect make up, she even had a tanned complexion, like naturally, and in Wales that's just not normal. Toby joked that we can't be related, that Jane must have had her wicked way and impregnated herself before meeting Uncle Bill with some tanned American film star.

All the Turners have dark brown hair and blue eyes, it's the way it's been for ever, and most of our family are boys. Minnie and I were the first girls born into our family in four generations.

I'm not jealous of Minnie or anything she's only fourteen and she looks much older than I do with boys chasing her round the village and girls begging to be her friend in spite of our small families recent poverty and Jane working flat out to keep things running.

I'm jealous of how easy she makes life look. I'm a very plain girl, and I'm glad of it with my curly brown hair and makeup-less face.

One of the reasons I look younger than my fourteen year old cousin is probably because I still have my baby fat, especially around my face. Though I've grown and lost some over the summer. I'm not over weight or anything.

I'm just not stick thin and I'm still the fittest one out of us four but my cheeks are a little too rounded, at 5"5 I'm also far too short for my liking. Minnie might not look like any of us, but in the three years we've lived together she's more like a sister to us all than a cousin.

"Rore" Toby poked me in the face. Ouch, I swatted his hand away cursing him, I hadn't realized how distracted I'd gotten staring off into space thinking about myself...ah vain Rory.

"How much farther?" Minnie moaned adjusting her 'heavy' rucksack.

"Only about a mile, and the rest is downhill so it should be easier than it's been so far." Tommy sighed watching her. I could almost see the internal debate going on inside his head.

This was Minnie's first (and probably last) camping trip, Jane had pulled him aside and insisted he take expert care of her baby. We'd split the heavy stuff between me and the boys so essentially all Minnie was carrying was clothes...and make up. At least we were only camping out for two nights.

We set off in silence after Tommy had cracked and agreed he'd carry Minnie's rucksack for her as well as his own, she quickly overtook me grinning as she passed, very pleased with herself. I'd laughed out loud when she'd waved from the bottom of the hill, showing off and stepped backwards into a stream feet emerging dripping with water.

"Hey Tommy, I don't remember there being a stream on route last time we came this way," I frowned thinking back.

"Hm, nor me. It must head towards the lake, towards the west of the forest you know?"

"Mm" I nodded once again successfully blagging my way through a conversation without revealing what an utter idiot I am.

"We should follow it, there must be a decent place to camp somewhere along the lake," Toby reasoned, talking rubbish as usual, recklessly setting off without a second glance closely followed by Minnie and Tommy.

I bit my lip torn. I didn't like not knowing where we were plus we'd left Jane a map circled with where we'd be camping if there was an emergency, there were few signs and footpaths through the woods but if we retraced our steps we'd be sure to find one within the hour.

But we really had to set up before it got dark and it was pushing five already, I rolled back on my feet nervously looking behind me and then towards the hot sun that was edging ever closer towards setting.

"What the hell!" I grumbled swiftly following the others gently downstream. It was six before we hit any flat land where we could set up our tent. It was seven before we had actually set up the tent with Minnie and Toby messing around chasing each other with sticks like a pair of three year olds until I snapped at them and told them to go and explore.

I wished I could be more like my careless erratic twin sometimes, easy going and fun, but I can't turn my brain off long enough to relax most of the time without a book in my hand and my brain off at Hogwarts or in Narnia.

"Hey guys! Hey guys, you won't believe what me and Toby found" Minnie screeched excitedly in my ear making me jump...again.

I needed to start paying attention, I thought shaking my head.

"Is it another stick?" It came out more harshly than I'd intended till I smiled up at her trying to soften it. She pouted slightly at me for snapping at her.

"It's not a dead animal is it? I really thought Toby had grown out of playing with dead animals" Tommy frowned shaking his head in mock disappointment till I grinned at him.

"Fine." Minnie huffed "If you don't want to come and see its just fine. Me and Toby will just have it all to ourselves." She turned stalking off dramatically.

"Minnie wait!" she stopped and turned expectantly "Toby and I" I corrected.

"What?" her eyes creased in confusion.

"Toby and I, will just have it to ourselves. Toby and I." I finished smiling sweetly at her.

With a final "Ugh!" she stalked away around the corner back from where she'd just appeared.

Tommy sighed slowly standing up and making his way towards where she'd just disappeared to.

"You're seriously falling for it? It's probably just a hedgehog or something!" I called in disbelief towards him. He turned motioned for me to follow him. I grabbed my bag quickly in case someone came and stole it while we were gone and hurried off to catch up with my older brother.

It turns out that for once Toby had actually stumbled across something quite cool. It was a cave tucked behind a tree towards one of the edges of the lakes. It was damp everywhere inside it, it was probably more often than not filled to the brim, entrance covered with water.

The sun must have just dried it out over the last week or so during our spout of unusually pleasant weather. There was still an inch or two of water along the bottom of the left hand side, but more than a foot on the right which was slanted downwards catching the murky liquid.

"I don't think we should go in today" I murmured looking up towards the setting sun chewing my lip again "It'll be dark by the time we get back out".

"That's what torches are for brainiac" Toby smiled back at me, "C'mon, you're not scared are you?" He raised his eyebrows challenging me. After a few seconds of trying to stare each other down, I folded gritting me teeth.

Challenge accepted.

"Fine!" I huffed storming ahead pulling my torch out leading the way.

"Rory wait! I agree, I think we should come back tomorrow, it's not like its going anywhere, come back!" I could hear Tommy yelling at me a few meters back as I rounded a sharp bend in the cave wondering how deep it could possibly go.

The others followed my lead, Tommy and Minnie rather reluctantly. Minnie had clearly lost her sense of adventure after I'd dubbed it a bad idea.

Toby was such an idiot, I can't believe I let him get the better of me again, you'd think after sixteen years of being in each other's company constantly that I'd have learned to ignore him.

"Oh" I stopped suddenly. Too suddenly.

The end of the cave after not a minute of walking had shocked me some, I'd frozen just on the outer edge of an arch which led into a small round pool still filled with water.

It wasn't the small cave that had shocked me, more...the creepy unnerving feeling this little dome gave me like we-shouldn't-be-here kind of feeling. Tommy was right we should have come at day time, or not at all.

Toby hadn't been prepared for my sudden stop and had barged right into me, I swayed on one foot swearing. I knew I was going to fall before I did, I could feel my bag's weight dragging me sideways, pulling me off balance.

Toby made a grab for me, latching on to my bag and pulling backwards. It saved me from the deep pool of water in the centre of the cave, but unfortunately swung me face first into the side of the arch.

"Ugh" I moaned blinking wildly. I could feel blood running down my face and taste blood in my mouth. I spat a mouth-full of dribble and blood into the water in front of me.

"Ow" I moaned my face scrunching up in pain, trying not to cry, crying sucked.

I paid no attention to the others scrambling trying to get close to make sure I was ok.

"Aw damn! I dropped the fricking torch." I grumbled pushing the others away from me, reaching my hand towards the torch that was just outside my grasp.

"I don't like it here, I want to go home, I want Mum" Minnie whimpered grabbing Tommy's arm tightly. The words had barely left her lips before I let out a blood curdling scream. I'm surprised it didn't bring the cave down.

Toby was nearest and saw what was happening seconds before the others in the poorly lit cave, staring dumbstruck at me, as I tried my damnedest to grab onto anything in the cave that I'd be able to resist and pull myself back towards my family with, any rock, any ledge.

Somehow the bumpy dangerous cave that we'd stumbled through watching our footing seemed smooth and ever more sinister. Though I'd known instantly what was happening as soon as it had happened and instincts to flee had kicked in it took a little for it register with me that what was actually happening...was actually happening.

I looked down mouth open with horror at the hand of water that had wrapped its fingers around my wrist tightly and was slowly pulling me towards the deep pool. It had grabbed hold of me as my own fingers had gripped back onto the torch.

Oh god I'm going to drown was the last thing I thought before an arm emerged up to an elbow yanking me into the water swiftly dragging me deeper until I slammed into the cave floor. I could hear screaming around me as Tommy, Toby and Minnie screeched and dived...or were dragged into the water with me.

I could feel myself slipping further and further into unconsciousness. Although the hand had disappeared there was still a force pulling me against the floor of the pool, I fought harder and harder, but it was no good.

If I hadn't have been in water I would have bawled like a baby as my eyes met Toby's he reached out towards me before the water swept us violently apart from side to side. A young woman's face appeared in the water smiling down at me as I closed my eyes, running out of air and fight, and drowned.


	2. aliens and frankenstein babies

_**aliens and frankenstein babies [rory]**_

Normally I'm a morning person. But as I lay there, listening to the stream trickling away, felt the cold breeze on my face and the bitter cold that ran through my body as my brain acknowledged that my clothes were dripping wet, there was nothing I wanted to do less than open my eyes.

So I didn't.

It was a dream, just a dream, just a dream. The lake flooded while we were asleep in the tent, that's why I'm wet. I bashed my head hard and I imagined it. All of it.

It was just a dream. I counted to one hundred in my head, so still lying against the hard ground, barely breathing. Waiting, hoping that Tommy or Toby would yell something in my ear and make me jump. Then I'd shout at them for being so childish and pretend to be angry at them.

_ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred._ I slowly peeled my eyes back.

I sucked in a deep breath and sat up, regretting it. I'd been lying on a bed of pebbles without realizing, now that that my body was no longer moulded into them a sharp pain ran through my back, suddenly remembering a more pressing injury. I lifted my hand up to the side of my face and slowly let my finger drag along the gash.

"Ah," I couldn't stop myself from wincing at the contact, it was much deeper than I thought it was. I looked down and could see the blood dried on my wet clothes, I wasn't concerned though. Head wounds always bleed loads, but I think I might need stitches for this cut.

I sucked in another breath before lifting my head up and taking in my surroundings. I'd been prepared for not being where our tent was, but I couldn't help the tear that fell slowly down my cheek. I was not expecting this.

I knew by the sounds I'd awoken to that I was close to a river, I was little more than a meter away which explained my soaking wet clothes. I must have washed onto dry land. This place reminded me of nowhere I'd ever been before and I was scared.

I slowly turned my head searching for anything...anyone. All I caught sight of was my soaking wet bag a little away towards the trees. No sign of Toby...Tommy...Minnie.

Minnie.

"Oh Shit." I breathed. Jane was going to kill Tommy, and then she was going to kill me, and then she'd convince Toby to bury our bodies and pretend we'd moved to Iceland or somewhere crazy.

_shitshitshitshitshit._

I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs and I wept. I wept out of fear and confusion and loneliness and so many other emotions that there weren't even words for. I must have sat there for more than an hour crying on and off, calming myself down, then riling myself back up, struggling to draw breath.

I was all alone, in the middle of nowhere helpless. It was unusual for me to cry, at all, after my dad died I tried my best to stay detached from everything, that was probably why I had such few friends...that and I was strange. All I had was my family.

"Ugh. Pull yourself together you twerp." I muttered quietly to myself. "And stop talking to yourself. You might be an utter loon but you don't have to let anyone else know it"

I sighed sadly before heading towards my rucksack, which was still sopping wet.

'Jokes on you water lady' I thought clearly in my head thinking of the smiling woman in the water and shuddering. No, I can't deal with that right now, I pushed all thoughts of the cave from my mind just till I found the others.

I'd been doing the Duke of Edinburgh scheme for three years now and the first thing our instructor taught us when we go camping is to line our bags with black bin bags in case it rains suddenly.

I pulled my mouth into a half smile in pride letting it drop when the reality of the situation set back in again.

Ok, Plan. Need a plan. Ok. Find the others.

_...Well done captain obvious._

Firstly get dressed and then pack everything up and head downstream. My stomach growled loudly in protest.

Ok firstly eat, then get dressed, then pack everything up and head downstream. Easy.

It was too easy pulling out a couple of cereal bars and munching then down quenching my appetite. All I had other than pyjama's packed was a thin cotton dress, longs socks and a jacket.

I hadn't anticipated cold weather, but at least they were dry. I looked around quickly checking no one was there and then laughed to myself quietly. I wish someone was here to see this. Then maybe they'd be able to get me the hell out of here.

I swiftly changed dumping the shorts and T-shirt on the ground. If they come across them then they'll have some idea I'm here I reasoned. Good thinking.

My fingers roamed across a box of matches in my bag, I pocketed them, then the couple of cereal bars that were left grabbing a packet of playing cards, my purse and blanket and set off, abandoning my loyal rucksack along with my clothes sparing a pained glance back.

I walked for hours and hours, with the blanket wrapped tightly round myself, still cold enough to shiver. I stumbled across my torch a couple of miles downstream, thankfully it was nowhere near the water this time. I thought about lots of things as I walked, I wondered where I was mostly, nowhere near home. No way.

I wondered where my family was. I wondered what the time was there was no way to tell with the overcast sky, and why everything seemed to look exactly the same as it had done more than an hour ago. I'd have thought I was walking in circles if I hadn't been keeping a close eye out for the possessions I'd left behind me.

I played with the torch for a while. I'd spent a few minutes yelling and swearing at it for still working, after all we'd been through together. It was in better condition that I was in.

It finally started to get darker and I decided I'd better stop, light a fire and settle down pretty soon, just as the sky started to thunder.

"Thank you very much." I stopped, standing still looking upwards glaring into the sky. I'm glad I'd stopped right then or I might not have heard it, the sound of...something behind me, close.

Toby was my first wild thought. Didn't sound like Toby. I hesitated for a moment before bolting into the dark forest and hiding behind a bolder close enough to see, but hidden from sight behind trees.

I waited for what felt like hours, until I saw them. Ugly things they were. I could almost smell them from where I was hidden fifty feet away. There were more than twenty of them easily, they were short, and...Ugly really was the only word to sum them up. They were repulsive, they were horrifyingly disgustingly awful. I brushed aside insane explanations of aliens and frankenstein babies that ran through my mind.

They huddled around something that one of them was holding leaning in to get a better look...or, no...they weren't...they were smelling a piece of white and red cloth. My piece of white and red cloth. My white...blood-stained T-Shirt...that I'd left all those hours ago up stream. They've followed me all this way. Hunted me. Oh no.

"God No" I breathed watching it be passed round.

Just when I thought my life could get no worse than it had been at precisely that second, it totally did. My near silent outburst had alerted someone...or something the logical part of my brain threw in (_I hate you logic_) to my presence.

Something that in my haste to hide I had completely overlooked. Idiot. A firm hand, a man's hand wrapped slowly around my mouth from behind and a strong arm pulled me forcefully backwards farther into the trees, resisting my struggling. He made it a few feet before backing himself into a tree.

The first thing that went through my mind was creeper, a thought I'd later live to regret. But not as much as what I was just about to do.

I struggled against him for longer trying to make any noise but his hand and arm were wound around me tightly.

Ugly creatures VS CREEPER, I debated a fraction of a second. The thought of the ugly things ignoring me and killing the rapist justified my actions. I relaxed slightly against the strong man's arms, he loosened his grip slightly.

_Sorry buddy, I was bluffing._

I bit hard on the hand that enveloped my mouth, elbowing hard where the gut should be. It let out a grunt of pain but I wanted to make damn sure it couldn't follow me so to add insult to injury I pulled the heavy super-resistant torch out from my pocket and smacked it twice round the face with it, before sprinting back into the clearing along the stream screeching

"CREEPER".

I hesitated a second too long unable to resist getting a better look at the mutants making eye contact with the ugly creatures, they smelt even worse up close, the front one was less than a stone's throw away from me, it looked up at me smiling to reveal a mouth, with very little, all blackened teeth.

"Aw, man..." I moaned. It took a step towards me before I turned and sprinted back in the opposite direction. I only had a few seconds head start but I was quite fit, I could outrun these midgets easily. hm, is midgets the politically correct term? Is it insulting to compare these uggo creatures to midgets_? _

_Damn it concentrate Rory_. Right. Run breath, run breath, that's the answer, I could hear metal clanging behind me and heavy breathing and yelps of pain and anger, they weren't the reason I wanted to turn round, because I knew there was fighting behind me and I knew things were dying.

I also heard laughter and enjoyment that was the reason that I wanted to turn round, what kind of sick creature could enjoy killing so much? What kind of sick creature could enjoy chasing an unarmed, defenceless girl around so badly?

"Animals" I breathed. Should have stuck with the creeper.

I could outrun them I told myself one last time, before I heard the gust of wind behind me. It happened so quickly that I got a few more steps in before I collapsed in indescribable agony.

I rolled onto my back looking up at the smiling sadistic son of a toad standing in the distance waving with an empty bow in his other hand.

I glanced down not comprehending the pain that was caused by the arrow still lodged on the inside of my thigh. It must have caught me mid-stride I guessed madly.

Looking up I realized there were still...one,...two...three...four mutants running towards me. I couldn't bring myself to yank it out. I couldn't.

"Run" I ordered myself. I pulled myself to my feet took one stride before falling flat again. It was almost so painful that I wished they'd just kill me now, quickly so I could escape it, and someone was screaming so loudly nearby, it was hurting my head.

It took me a second to realise it was me that was screeching like a banshee. I sucked in deep breaths and whimpered instead rolling onto my back and looking up at the sky.

The clouds were gone and you could see all the stars in the sky now, it really was beautiful. I tried to smile as tears flowed freely down my face. It won't be so bad to die I reminded myself feebly, you'll be with dad again.

I was in so much agony I didn't even hear the creature approaching, didn't even smell it, one second there was sky and the next this green skinned thing with bits of flesh dangling off it and sprouts of hair and evil yellow eyes was leaning over me with a knife leaning down slowly watching me tremble in fear, enjoying it.

My mind flared with more hate than I thought possible.

A thought occurred to me and a small burst of laughter escaped my lips as I put my final thought into action.

Before I had time to blink I'd wrapped my hands around the faithful torch that lay at my side and I smacked this it's face hard enough to leave him moaning, he fell with a thud at my side.

"One nil, ugly" I called feebly towards him, before realizing he was still very conscious and very pissed off. He raised his head slowly next to mine, inches from my face raising his knife high above my stomach ready to bring it down and kill me.

I breathed deeply waiting, the next thing I felt was a sharp stabbing down my arm nearest his, a strangled cry escaped my lips. He'd either missed or decided he'd like to torture me first. I'm guessing the latter.

Don't cry I reminded myself. He wants to see you in pain. Don't give him the satisfaction.


	3. getting my nose broken by a simpleton

_**getting my nose broken by a simpleton [éomer]**_

"Are you still sulking cousin?" A yell from a few meters in front of me drew my attention.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring him. I often forget how Théodred has grown over these last seventeen years I have lived with him. I forget that he is not still the five year old boy chasing Ḗowyn around the golden halls as children in the months after moving to Edoras.

Though Grimbold and I had taught him how to be a Marshal, a warrior, I had to constantly remind myself that we were his men. One day we would serve him, if we lived that long in these dark days...

Théodred stepped out in front of me bringing my thoughts back to the present

"Fine ignore me then" he smiled broadly before turning back and walking ahead again.

"Your head is too big to ignore little prince." I called back smiling.

Several laughs filled the air, his being the loudest. I knew Théodred too well to think he was seriously scolding me for disagreeing with him before we'd arrived at the woods.

We'd been riding for days, Théodred, Grimbold and I all took fifteen men each to scout for orcs causing havoc around Rohan's borders. We rode together for three days, separated for four after agreeing to meet back on after riding to return home together.

Years ago we would have no need in deceiving the king, though with Grima Wormtongue muttering poison into his ears he would not have allowed three groups of riders scouting...we'd be far more likely to kill orcs that way. My group of men had only found footprints and a few dead orcs on our travels.

Théodred and I had met midday on the seventh day after out departure as planned and set up a temporary camp ready to wait for Grimbold's party of men to arrive.

We had waited only a few hours before Grimbold and two of his men rode out to meet us with news of a small group of orcs. Grimbold had taken Théodred and I aside for a moment to announce that the small band of orcs were not all his men had discovered. He spoke of a young gypsy girl wandering scantily clad along the river a few miles ahead of the orcs talking to herself. The men were wary of approaching her, fearing she was a servant of the enemy with her strange clothes and unusual behaviourism.

When asked Grimbold had claimed he thought the girl harmless, and merely wandering aimlessly, she was however heading north-west in the direction of Isengard.

Had I been in charge I merely would have ordered the slaying of the orcs and left the gypsy to her wanderings, I was eager to return home for many reasons and if we investigated further it would take us three days more at least to reach Edoras.

My curious and wary cousin had ordered ten of our men alongside ourselves to investigate along with the thirteen Grimbold had kept watching the girl and the orcs. The other twenty remained resting with their horses to await our return. Théodred had asked if I thought his orders reasonable and I had merely nodded in response, not wishing to undermine him in front of any men.

We did not ride for long before reaching the forest that ran through to the river where the orcs tracks had been spotted. After dismounting and leaving the horses to graze we set into the thick woods, twenty minutes in three if Grimbold's men met us to lead us towards the girl.

We kept our distance, several meters deep into the forest spreading us far apart whilst still making sure we missed nothing. Théodred and I peered through a gap in the trees, my interest suddenly peaking.

Though Grimbold had told us of the child's inappropriate attire, I thought perhaps he had exaggerated some, after having children and grandchildren of his own he had become overly protective and fatherly of sorts in unconventional situations. What shocked me most, was her apparent ease with her blatant display of flesh. In spite of covering her arms with a blanket she was wearing far too little, one of her socks was covering her right leg as high as her knee, the other had fallen down into her ankle exposing her leg in its entirety. I turned away my cheeks reddening slightly at the sight.

Théodred voiced my thoughts after a few moments of analysing the strange girl, an obvious tinge of red staining his cheeks also.

"Ḗomer...she is dressed very...strangely." He murmured into my ear low enough for none of the other men to hear, "It does not feel right, watching her so. It feels as though we are violating her somehow by not announcing our presence, perhaps we should lessen our numbers. Out of respect."

I kept my face blank of all emotion not wanting to influence Théodred's decision.

"Théodred, you have time. You need not make hasty decisions, I share your discomforts regarding the girl, but remember that they are men of Rohan and would see no harm come to an innocent, they are most likely no more at ease than we ourselves are...the decision is yours alone." I thumped his shoulder gently in reassurance.

This was a very strange sight indeed, never before had I heard of someone wandering so far from civilization alone, Rangers wandered of course but at their own peril, rangers could defend and cloak themselves far more successfully than others. All knew the dangerous times we were living in, only fools or the desperate would wander alone in these parts.

Théodred frowned and clenched his fists tightly as he often did when making difficult decisions. Just then Grimbold came hurrying towards us lips pursed.

"Lord Théodred, Lord Ḗomer, I fear there are more orcs than we initially thought, Gamling reported thirty seven my Lords, they seem to be tracking the child, they can't be less than half a mile away."

Théodred sighed heavily scratching the back of his neck glancing back at the girl who was beginning to stroll slowly out of sight. I looked back at the young princes' uncertain face and felt for him. We had near thirty men, more than enough to slay the orcs, it was the girl and her welfare that troubled him.

"Could we not just grab the girl?" I offered on a whim, "It might well be for her own safety".

"But what if she is an enemy Ḗomer?" Théodred countered "What if they are seeking each other? Gamling claims the orcs are seeking the girl out specifically? Does this not seem odd?" He turned seeking out Grimbolds opinion. I was relieved he had asked Grimbold for council and not I.

He met his eyes as he spoke, something that I had always admired about Grimbold.

"If the child is an enemy, what would you do then sire? Would you take her back to Edoras? Or would she be treated mercilessly as any other enemy would be treated My Lord?" Grimbold met his questions with his own, "We do not know if she even carries a weapon under her blanket, there is currently no way of telling without approaching her."

I did not even need to look at Théodred to know that he would order no man to kill a woman or a child, no matter what the circumstances, his heart was too pure to make such a request.

"You speak as only the wise could Grimbold, I appreciate your blunt honesty as always. We shall follow the girl a little further and ensure that no harm shall come to her...by the hands of orcs at least".

We followed her downstream for a few hundred yards silently, night was starting to fall. She did not look like a servant of the enemy, looking very lost and quite out of place.

Though I knew full well that looks could be deceiving and no one could be trusted. We followed her a few minutes longer, and her pace seemed to slow until she stopped slowly looking around. She turned her head facing upwards as thunder rumbled the sky, stood very still for a minute, hearing no doubt what the rest of us had been listening to for a while; orcs.

She hesitated for a moment before looking straight into the woods where I and Théodred had stopped watching and sprinting towards us.

I was sure she had seen us and come running for our help or protection, but she kept her head down as she entered the cover of trees, turning and crouching in front of a particularly large boulder to watch the orcs enter the clearing, dropping her blanket from around her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground.

Anger flared in me as it always does when I catch any sort of sign of orcs, they were born from pure evil and deserved nothing more than the painful deaths they were about to endure by our hands. They huddled together, passing round what seemed to be a bloody item of clothing deeply inhaling one by one. I glanced at Théodred waiting for orders.

Théodred nodded his head in the little girl's direction motioning for me to grab her. I pursed my lips and inhaled deeply. Despite grabbing the child being my idea I was not sure if it was a good move any longer, I wish Théodred had asked another to subdue her. He nodded once again towards her hurrying me along.

I stepped quietly towards her slowly lowering myself enough to grab her. She looked like nothing more than a dark figure in the shade of the trees.

She started to mumble something so I hurriedly wrapped my hand around her mouth and arm around her waist dragging her backwards towards the tree next to Théodred away from the group of orcs. She struggled for a while but she was nowhere near strong enough to wrestle away from me, much more quickly than I had anticipated she went limp in my arms giving in. I loosened my grip slightly afraid that I'd hurt her, the second my arm had relaxed she took advantage of my guard being down. I felt her face move upwards and her bite down hard on my hand and elbow me hard in my stomach where our armour was weakest.

A frustrated "UGH" was all I managed as I reached out to her, intent on holding her still away from the orcs, until a heavy blunt object collided with the side of my face. She brought her weapon back again this time smashing it against my nose, breaking it. I heard the cracking and could feel the blood running down into my mouth, it hurt a little but not enough even to moan. I had been stabbed and slashed at so many times that it took something more than a broken nose to make me acknowledge pain.

I watched her fleeing into the path of the orcs, perhaps she was an enemy running back to her friends for help. This theory in my head was dashed as soon as it was formed. She just stood there, like a simpleton as if she had never seen an orc before.

A strange word escaped her lips before she turned and ran in the opposite direction. I was momentarily stunned by the events that had just unfolded before me.

Luckily Théodred had yelled orders as soon as the girl had turned her back on the orcs and fled, and was charging out to meet the unsuspecting gaggle along with the rest of our men. We made fairly quick work of the orc slaying, the girl almost slipped my mind until an ear-piercing scream met my ears, not too far away. I caught sight of two or three stalking towards her motionless body.

I dealt with the two furthest from her as Grimbold leapt to impale the orc leaning over her body with his spear another cry slipped from her mouth and for a wild second I thought perhaps Grimbold had missed his target. I hurried over to meet them pulling the dead orc from where it had fallen on top of her to examine the damage.

I couldn't see her face all that clearly in the dark night, but she seemed to be concentrating very hard on something and lying absolutely still, dry blood plastered one side of her face along with a deep gash that looked a day or so old. I glanced towards Grimbold, his brow mirrored my confusion and uncertainty as to how to proceed.

He let out a pained sigh before standing up straight.

"She's been stabbed in the arm Ḗomer, I can't see any other injury can you?"

I shook my head slowly, she had grazed knees and aside from the far from fresh cut on her forehead I could see no other sign of physical damage.

I blushed deeply noticing blood lining the bottom of white her dress which fell just above her knee, looking away quickly. I knew from past experience with Ḗowyn it was not a subject that was appropriate to acknowledge or address...under any circumstances.

Grimbold also seemed to be avoiding eye contact and suddenly found a rock very interesting.

The girl opened her eyes slowly at the sound of our voices but pursed her lips tightly whether in pain or defiance I did not know.

I stood swiftly reaching a hand out to her good arm.

"Come, I will take you to our Prince".

The girl raised her eyebrows looking dumbstruck up at me.

"Come" I repeated one more time before huffing in frustration at being ignored.

"Perhaps she is simple Ḗomer, it would explain many things. Pick her up and carry her will you m'lad. I'm getting too old for all this." He sighed sadly, before turning and walking away towards the others, just finishing piling the dead orcs ready to burn them before we leave.

I offered her my hand one last time, which she ignored, eyes glued on my nose, reminding me of the injury she had inflicted not that long ago. My face hardened at the memory before I lent down awkwardly avoiding hurting the wound on her arm and slung her none too gently over my shoulder turning and carrying her after Grimbold.

She grunted in protest trying to kick and punch me off her growling and moaning every so often, constantly fighting to be free of me. The feeling was mutual.

I passed Théodred, who took one look at my face and thought it best to say nothing, he followed me back through the forest towards the horses, the girl never ceasing to groan, huff and attempt to push herself away from me.

* * *

thanks for followers and favourites and most especially reviews!

**Saren-Dipety** -sorry about the swearing, I shall censor from now on, that's why I marked it as a 'T' just in case. Not quite on the Aragorn/Legolas front, as you probably guessed from this chapter! I'm sort of a Rohan nut case, I literally love Théodred, it makes me sad that he died with so little known about him in the books and then I watched the film and I was like NOOOOO.


	4. i know you're trying to help, but you're

Languages:**  
westron - middle earth**_**  
**_english - earth_**  
**_

_**I know you're trying to help, but you're being a douchebag [rory]**_

Don't cry I reminded myself. He wants to see you in pain. Don't give him the satisfaction.

I would have grunted out loud as something heavy fell on top of me in my mouth hadn't been shut tightly. The smell of the disgusting creatures filled my nostrils, making me gag. Don't cry, don't make any noise what so ever.

The heavy object was removed from on top of me and the stench lessened significantly, but I kept my face still, determined not to slip up and give these things the satisfaction they got from hearing me scream. I listened warily for any kind of sound other than that of grumbling and things being dragged across the ground far away from me.

Somewhere close above me I heard a sigh and peeled back my eyes slowly blinking at the sight of a two men one elderly and the other young stood over me, eyes analysing me, sprawled gracelessly on the ground in front of them. I didn't dare move, where they here to hurt me too? Or just watch me bleed to death from multiple stab wounds. What gentlemen.

The elderly man stood up straight quickly letting a garbled mash of noises and words I didn't recognize flow naturally from his lips.

**"She's been stabbed in the arm Ḗomer, I can't see any other injury can you?"**

They felt wrong on my ears, he sounded English, he looked English, I wondered for a second if the man was making fun of me. He continued to gaze down at me pity filled his eyes.

It would have upset me before, being pitied that is. I was use to people feeling sorry for me for some reason or another, whether it was my father's flighty ex-wife, becoming an orphan or just being one of the poorest families in the area.

After washing up alone a river, misplacing the three most important people in my life, being chased, stabbed in the arm and shot in the thigh with an arrow being pitied was the least of my worries.

He wore a simple metal helmet, with a rusty strip covering his nose, it reminded me of a roman helmet a little. He was tall, but looked a little beaten down and thin. Through the gaps in his helmet I could see that his face looked kind enough, his grey hair fell just above his shoulders, his eyes crinkled sadly looking down at me.

My face remained expressionless as I turned to take in the younger man's strange appearance. His face was harder to see under his flamboyant helmet with some sort of hair sprouting from the top, but it held about as much emotion as I was trying to display.

He had a much bigger build than his older companion, even through the heavy armour he wore he looked muscly and was even taller than the man he stood next to. They were both inspecting my injury's I think, their eyes lingered on my blood stained arm.

He shook his head slowly from side to side like a crazy person before glancing down at me one last time, his cheeks turning crimson with embarrassment over something.

Yea, I'd blush too, if I'd been caught dressed as a soldier sword-fighting in the woods with the elderly.

I let out a breath that I didn't know I'd been holding and decided despite them both being fairly heavily armed still, that any immediate danger had passed.

The other man seemed to be examining something on the ground to the left of me, out of my line of sight. I pursed my lips. If their dress sense hadn't given it away then their behaviour would have; these were very strange men.

The younger man seemed to notice my gaze suddenly and held out his arm before barking words clearly at me in some freaky language.

**"Come, I will take you to our Prince"**. He looked at me expectantly.

I stared back at him mystified. Yea, I'm definitely not in Wales any more. I would have tried to run for it normally but I was afraid to even jostle my leg. I could still feel half an arrow pierced deeply into my thigh the other half has snapped off when I'd last tried to stand and escape.

**"Come"** The man repeated a word firmly at me, scowling after he received no response. I just stared back at him, not sure whether to reply in English or pretend I'd never heard him.

I did nothing. When in doubt do nothing.

**"Perhaps she is simple Ḗomer, it would explain many things. Pick her up and carry her will you m'lad. I'm getting too old for all this." **The elder man directed more strange words at his companion before turning and walking away from us both. I really wish he had stayed, I felt awkward sat staring at the younger man, noticing for the first time the blood still wet running from his nose.

I winced internally as things clicked together in my head.

The Creeper. The man that I'd smacked twice around the face with a torch, standing over me and I was at his mercy. Oh dear. Maybe he didn't know it was me I thought hopefully.

He offered his hand to me one last time before his face dropped into an open glare, clearly directed at me.

Oh he knows it was me.

My eyes widened as he leaned down reaching to wrap his hand around my waist, I snatched my torch quickly shoving it back into my jacket pocket with my purse, matches and playing cards, gritting my teeth in pain as he slung me roughly over his shoulder my leg knocking against his armoured side sending pain shooting through me again with every step he took.

I'm glad I managed not to cry into that man's shoulder blades, instead growling and lashing out wildly, trying desperately to break his hold on me and let me go. I noticed there were lots and lots of men following behind this brute all dressed similarly in their metal armour. I was in too much pain to count exactly how many but there were more than a couple dozen.

Aw man, I've been abducted by a cult dressed like soldiers that explains their secret code language. Maybe they wanted to worship me or something...maybe not. I hope they weren't planning on sacrificing me before some fancy banquet meal or anything. Ah food I thought distractedly, mouth-watering, my stomach grumbled agreeing with me.

I'm not entirely sure how far I was carried, before we began to leave the trees behind us. I couldn't see very much due to the awkward position I was being held in, but I felt the man slow to a gradual stop letting others overtake him slightly.

I listened mildly interested as they band of merry men conversed in their funny language.

**"Put her down Ḗomer, let us rest some before we ride back to the others."** A commanding voice came from somewhere behind me. I only picked out one familiar word.

**"Eom..er"** I mimicked the word sounded strange coming from my lips, though it did sound oddly familiar for some reason. The elderly man had said that word too. And the creeper that was holding me stiffened as I said it. It must be a pretty important word.

**"Eom...er"** I repeated one last time before the man decided suddenly that he couldn't be bothered carrying me any longer and simply dropped me on the ground, taking a step back away from me.

I hadn't been prepared and a loud cry escaped my lips as the arrow pushed deeper into my leg as I made impact with the ground. Most of the people looked at me, but I couldn't have cared less, I pulled my good leg up with my good arm and buried my head into my knee.

I tried blocking out the people talking, concentrating on my breathing instead, not wanting to show more weakness in front of these strange people. I didn't feel guilty about hurting the man after being thrown carelessly on the ground. My free hand made its way to the torch in my pocket, regretting not hitting him harder.

**"Grimbold take the others back to where we met, let them know all is well. Ḗomer and I will stay behind and tend to the girl's arm, we'll be along soon".**

Ḗomer that word again, where did I know that word from? I lifted my head slowly to watch the group of people mount their horses one by one, most pausing to glance back at me before riding off in a group leaving only two men behind. One of them was creeper, typical.

They both walked off towards the horses and for half a second I thought they were going to mount and leave me on my own again making my heart drop. Instead one fetched a small leather pouch from a light brown horse which was allowed to roam free along with another similar looking horse before both returned kneeling down next to me.

I glared daggers at the ground sulking at how much I depended on these crazy people. If they had left me I'd have been screwed.

The stranger removed his helmet, and creeper followed suit removing his. They looked similar to each other, the stranger looked slightly younger than creeper and had a slightly smaller build. Their features were similar though, they were both very handsome, especially for psychotic kidnappers.

There were only small differences between them, creeper had an air of arrogance about him, the way he held himself pompously while the younger man relaxed his posture after the other men had ridden off. Creeper also had a blood covered face thanks to me, a stubbly beard and moustache and slightly longer hair than the other man's whose fell just past his shoulder. What was it with guys and long hair here? Sheesh.

The younger man caught me looking at him and smiled warmly at me before turning to address Creeper in their language softly

**"She looks frightened Ḗomer",** he turned slowly back to me before emptying his bag in front of me, and I let my leg slide back to the ground curious in spite of myself. I watched as he pulled out some sort of material water bottle and took a deep swig, he offered some to creeper who shook his head searching through the other pile of supplies that lay in front of him.

He held the water bottle towards me offering, I hadn't drank since we'd left the tent yesterday, unless you counted the brave handful of water I'd swallowed from the stream against my better judgement. Despite being desperately thirsty I turned my head away from the man pointedly, declining.

He didn't seem put off at all continuing to stare at me curiously, creeper continued rummaging through his bag full of things ignoring me completely. What a tool.

**"Do you understand me? What is your name?"** I could tell he spoke slowly and clearly, like he was speaking to a child. It irritated me that they continued to speak in this strange tongue. I pouted at the men in frustration at not being able to understand. I was torn between wanting to try speaking English, or welsh to see if they'd recognize it and continuing to act silently indifferent towards them. He pointed to himself. **"My name is Théodred."**

This word I recognized letting my eyes widen.

Théodred. Ḗomer. I could feel my mouth drop open slightly in amazement.

Théodred and Ḗomer.

The younger boy, Théodred turned his head a puzzled look on his face at my reaction. I would have noticed how adorable this expression made him look if I hadn't been frozen in shock.

This was a joke. It had to be. It was too real to be a dream. I'd stumbled across some sort of Lord of The Rings re-enactment, and they'd played along with my sudden appearance, improvising.

That meant them creatures were orcs. They couldn't have been actors and I doubted highly they were robots, my nose crinkled as I remembered the smell.

They had bled as well, they had definitely died for real. That meant that I was sat in front of two murderers. I know that I'd be dead if they hadn't of intervened when they had, but that didn't change the fact that they'd just killed, alot.

I tried to drag myself backwards away from them forgetting my leg, shrieking as it dragged in front of me. I reached slowly pulling my blood-stained dress up slightly to get my first real look at it.

I'd only ever seen serious injuries on television before, it did not prepare me for the sight. The wood from the arrow was still visible somewhere between the blood and pus that dominated my thigh. It was really gross.

I could see all my flesh and I'm surprised I didn't faint at the sight. A slight argument broke out in front of me as I stared down in horror. 'Théodred' had lost his smile finally as turned to look at 'Ḗomer'

**"Ḗomer! Grimbold said you both checked the girl for injuries before we entered the woods?"**

**"Grimbold spoke the truth."**

**"Look Ḗomer! She has been shot in the leg, look! She has been shot in the leg all this time, I see some of the orc-arrow still. It does not look like a clean wound. It looks infected, I think we should get it out. It will not do well for her to ride a horse at least until the arrow head has been removed."**

**"I... I did see the blood...staining her tunic, I should have checked. I did not think it was an injury. I should have checked. Had I seen it, I would have handled her more gently on the journey here. You are right we must remove the arrow and clean the wound before we travel further."**

I watched his remorse filled face turn back towards me, before I lost it.

I was sick of this strange game they were playing. I was sick of being sat in front of them completely oblivious to what they were saying. I was seriously hurt, and so tired and all I wanted was to go back home and find Tommy, Toby and Minnie waiting there for me, with some rational explanations. These men were being cruel and idiotic.

"SPEAK ENGLISH!" I screamed in their faces, it was my turn to glare at creeper, I refused to think of him as Ḗomer. They were far too old to be playing lord of the rings. The younger one looked a few years older than me, twenty at least.

They both stared at me, shocked before quickly glancing at each other.

**"We need to remove the arrow, from your leg and clean your wound my Lady. It will hurt, but it must be done before we go any further."** The younger boy spoke and seemed to rather reluctantly gesture towards my leg. He uncomfortably reached his hand closer to my leg and mimed pulling the arrow out and wiping it clean.

I huffed, merely nodding. I was pleased they had finally decided to acknowledge that fat that I was in pain, but I couldn't make myself be grateful. I knew this was totally going to hurt more than anything else I'd ever experience. I made no sound as they turned back to address each other.

**"Ḗomer, I do not think I can do this. It would be different were it a man or even a young child. But this girl is on the verge of woman-hood. She is little younger than me. I do not think I can touch her, but nor do I wish to order you to so. For you have already expressed your discomfort earlier...I."**

**"I am glad you have sent the men away Théodred, though I wish Grimbold were here to offer advice. I think she understands though that this must be done and that it is merely a gesture of kindness. I do not think that she speaks our language, nor do I think she is as Grimbold suggested simple. I will do this one thing as quickly as I can cousin, if you truly cannot, though I must insist you stay present, after it has been done we will never speak of it again. Agreed?"**

**"Agreed"** His face relaxed some.

I watched on as the older of the two shuffled closer to me, bringing the contents of his small leather bag; he carried a wooden bowl of thick green slush with bits of crushed leaves. The younger one, avoiding my gaze passed his companion a handful of bandages before busying himself piling leftover items back into the bag which lay next to him.

It seemed to be some sort of first aid kit from the middle ages.

The older one made eye contact with me briefly before gesturing towards the arrow. I think asking my permission. The sooner he pulls it out the better I reminded nervously. I nodded curtly at him. He looked much kinder now that his ever present scowl had disappeared from his face. He shouldn't have looked so worried, it made me anxious.

Even though he was a murderer and a creeper and clearly took his lord of the rings fantasies too far, I was starting to regret bashing his face in with my torch, I suspect he'd look better without blood covering his face.

I was glad I didn't have to look at him as leaned in.

I blushed furiously as he placed one hand on my leg holding me still. I didn't like having him this close to me, my face scrunched up in embarrassment I looked up at the other man who smiled reassuringly at me, I winced as I felt creepers hand wrap around the top of the wooden arrow.

He hesitated for a moment, before pulling the arrow out so quickly that I'd blacked out at the pain before I had time to even groan.

**:)**


	5. oh, hello elmo

_**oh, hello Elmo [rory]**_

I awoke sitting straight upright dazed before noticing that I hadn't really woken up, I hoped it was a dream at least. Because if this wasn't a dream then I was probably dead, which is very uncool.

I was sat in the middle of an endless field surrounded by exotic flowers, some where the size of peas and some were bigger than basketballs, and there was every colour possible almost glittering everywhere I looked. It was perfection I looked closer and realized with amazement that this garden was underwater. Whilst wondering idly how I was breathing, I stretched my hand out in front of me dragging it through the water, it felt strange, like wet but at the same time dry. It seemed much too vivid to be a dream, normally I wasn't this aware.

"Aw man." I groaned looking down at my leg. There was no blood, no arrow, not even a scar to show I'd been hurt at all.

Brilliant; I'm dead. Fan-bloody-freaking-tastic. The perfect end to one of the worst days of my life. I'd never see my family ever again. My eyes welled up at the thought of how they'd cope without me, they'd already lost too much. Life was so unfair.

I blinked hard, thinking of a film I'd seen, The Lovely Bones where something like this had happened. I bet they killed me. I thought of the two men with long hair and armour clenching my teeth hatefully, I was just starting to like them blockheads.

When I opened my eyes again I was startled by a small women sat in front of me...made of water. I recognized her instantly and I could feel my eyes widening in disbelief as I took her in. She help up her hands pleading at me, her smile never wavering. The water moved around her, she seemed more solid and together than the current that brushed gently around us.

I reminded myself that I was dead, and it really didn't matter what this lady was made from, she couldn't hurt me, I doubted I could feel less heartbroken than I did right now anyway.

I was dead wasn't I?

The girl shook her head slowly from side to side.

_It's time for explaining,  
I hope much will be clear,  
but know this Aurora,  
you have nothing to fear.  
My kind husband Irma,  
let me enter your sleep,  
to answer some questions,  
so you need no longer weep._

Her lips never moved but a voice that sounded almost like singing entered my head,

"Who are you..?" The words had flown from my lips before I could stop myself. I didn't sound frightened and her smile seemed to widen in response to my voice.

_My brother is Ulmo,  
he is king of the sea,  
and no other Velar,  
is as gentle as me._

Once I'd started talking I couldn't stop myself, desperate for questions. Desperate for anything. "You were in the cave! I saw you in the water? Why am I here? Where is here?" I looked frantically from side to side, the field suddenly felt a lot less perfect.

_You are here for a purpose,_  
_to save many a life,_  
_you arrived here a sister,_  
_but shall remain as a wife._

I scoffed as an image of me walking down an aisle in a veil and white dress filled my head. Never.

To save many a life...I shook my head starting to lose my temper.

"I still don't understand you? What do you mean wife? Whose life will I save?"

_Much is unseen,  
some I cannot tell,  
for many a man,  
will fall under your spell._

I couldn't help growling in frustration, I clenched my fists trying to calm myself, rising my voice.

"Look I don't understand ok? You're not explaining anything! Why won't you just tell me what's happened? Where's my family gone? Are they at home? Safe?...please." I finished lamely. Her face saddened slightly.

_I am sorry you are here,  
and I am sorry that you are scared,  
you have much heartache ahead,  
so you must be prepared._

_You have all the knowledge,  
and your spirit is brave,  
to rise to this challenge,  
for good men will you save._

_The cavern at home is a portal,  
between where I dwell and you,  
that gateway brought you here,  
you know this is true._

_My brother is Ulmo,  
all water is him,  
his hand guided you here,  
along with your kin._

_In your earth my brother,  
his power is less,  
his mistake cost you dearly,  
to this I confess._

_Tobias and Thomas,  
and little Minnie too,  
have dwelt in middle earth,  
for far longer than you._

_Fear not my strong child,  
you shall see them all soon,  
for they arrive in Edoras,  
before the next full moon._

_You will captivate hearts,  
from many near lands,  
you will marry but one,  
I lay that choice in your hands._

_You're arrival will change much,  
I hope all for the best,  
we Valar will gift you,  
for accepting this test._

_Ulmo will bless you,_  
_with his fresh waters magic,  
should you encounter,  
an occurrence that's tragic._

_Should you need kindness,  
you need look only here,  
in your sleep I will comfort,  
you need never fear._

_No more will I tell,  
until your next peaceful dream,  
just remember in Rohan,  
things aren't as they seem._

She started to fade slowly, I jumped out grabbing hold of her water-dress, trying to stop her. All anger had gone replaced with confusion and fear.

"Please? Stay, please explain...I still don't understand, the way you talk...you confuse me. My family are here and that's all I care about? I just want them back, please."

She pursed her lips before slowly becoming more defined again, a man appearing next to her in the water.

My heart dropped in fear at the sight of him, he towered above me clad in green armour glaring at the woman at his side. The woman I had thought looked young, but standing together they both looked ageless. His anger did not affect her at all, she remained smiling humbly down at me. The man carried a trident, like Poseidon in Greek mythology. He looked at the woman for a moment longer and his face slipped into a blank careless mask, I hadn't realized I'd been cowering in fear at his feet until a cold male voice sounded in my head. His eyes never left the woman.

_Do not speak child, only listen. I am Ulmo of the Valar, I brought you here as a favour to my sister Este._

All I could think of when I heard the word Ulmo was the little red puppet off Sesame Street, I managed to repress the nervous laughter that consumed me. She has taken to speaking as she does in the last age or so, it is a hard habit to break. I will explain only briefly, I have done more than I care to do already against my better judgement. We are from different worlds you and I, though there are many places that connect our worlds. This...cavern is one of the few that I control. You spilt blood into the water within, drawing my presence. I intended to punish you for desecrating such a sacred place. You would have drowned had Este not intervened, we read many things in your mind as you entered my waters.

_You possess knowledge of our world...from books and strange boxes with people inside that you should not. This angered me further. Our worlds have not intertwined since the begging of time, though from your mind it seems many know of our world as a...farfetched fairy tale. _

_Some of what you know is incorrect, more is true than untrue however. You have seen the past and the future of our world...I suspect this...Tolkien will trespass upon our world in the future and record much of our history returning it to your own world. It saddens Este to see the blood that will be spilt needlessly in the future. _

_She hopes, while I doubt that your wisdom and knowledge will save many lives in our world in the coming war. Take great care with your actions whilst staying in middle earth. You will find your family within the next few weeks I suspect should they survive their journey, for they have already left Rivendell with the Halfling bearing Sauron's trinket. _

_They have been here a while longer than you, it was difficult bringing so many of you into our world, my timing and directions were slightly off. I care only about your actions regarding the future of Middle Earth, do not interfere enough to disrupt the future that has been predicted._

_Save lives if you can, advice as you see fit, but do not disrupt the course it has been set on._

Ulmo pursed his lips glaring down at his sister again giving off a distinct impression of disapproval. It reminded me of Toby and I, only I was the big bad king of the sea most of the time, spoiling his fun. Este finally met her brother's eyes nodding once towards Ulmo, before he turned his cold eyes on me. I shivered.

I expected you to be more resilient than you have proved to be so far. I do not agree with my sister, along with most of the Valar but it took great effort to bring you here and I hope it has not been in vain. You are weak, even for a human. You are detached, opinionated, stubborn...reckless do not let your flaws become your downfall. The water is my parting gift to you. Use it as you will, you will not see me again.

I didn't have time to think up a snide comment to throw at him before my eyes shut forcefully against my will. I felt cold rain splattering my face and a cold, heard the deafening wind roaring around me and I knew I was back in reality again.

Someone had wrapped many layers of blankets over me, I still couldn't stop my teeth from chattering from the cold. My leg was throbbing, my arm ached, they hurt less than I expected. I was unnerved by how raw my skin felt, almost like I had sore sunburn all over my body, everywhere.

I kept my eyes closed as I thought about all I'd just heard. I still wasn't sure I believed it at all, it was probably just my mind coming up with some way of explaining the mad things that had happened in the last 24 hours. What if it was real though, and if it wasn't, then what was?

The rain fell even harder if possible pulling me out of my troubled thoughts. I peeked out of one eye taking in my surroundings I was laying on a soft patch of ground, a little away from a small army of sleeping soldiers. The boy...Théodred lay closest to me sleeping soundly, untroubled by the weather. He looked even younger than he had done earlier, smiling slightly even in his sleep. A side of my lip pulled upwards at the sight of him looking so peaceful.

Théodred was definitely not this young in the books, I'm sure he was middle-aged at least, significantly older than Ḗomer.

Théodred died in the books too.

I ignored the pang of sadness that ran through me, it didn't matter, whether all this was real, pretend...my imagination, whatever. I couldn't grow attached to any of these people. They were dangerous, and I was going to find my family and get the hell out of here.

Right now. I slowly slid into a sitting position ignoring the ache I felt from moving my sore skin brushing against the ground. There were loads more men than I thought, I seemed to have been pushed to the side out of the way of people, guarded no doubt by Théodred.

There were only two men that were obviously awake standing the farthest away from me, all the way across from the sleeping men, backs turned facing a small fire, trying to keep warm.

A thought hit me hard dashing hopes of escape quickly. Could I even walk? Last time I'd looked my leg had been pretty bad. I pulled the many, many layers of blankets off from on top of me quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping men, to get a better look at my leg.

What was it with these guys and layers, I thought trying to wipe the rain off my face to see properly.

Once I'd managed to finally pull all of the bandages that had been wrapped expertly around leg I sighed in disappointment it didn't look good. I placed my hand gently next to the deep cut willing my leg to get better, watching as the rain pattered heavily bouncing off my skin.

I had to put my fist in my mouth to stop me from yelling out loud in shock or pain, it felt as though the rain were dissolving my entire leg away. I watched in repulsed fascination as the rain fell, the cut seemed less deep.

It was seriously painful, you hear mothers moaning about how painful it is to give birth, but it couldn't be any worse than how it felt as I watched my leg, flesh, skin slowly healing, stretching and growing back into one piece.

I turned away from Théodred trying not to wake him as I threw up over the pile of blankets next to me in disgust.

After checking Théodred was still asleep I inspected my leg. There was an ugly, obvious scar, bigger than the size of my hand around where the arrow had hit me. It hurt a little when I touched it, but no more than being pinched would. I stared at it in wonder for a while before a cold familiar voice rang through my head,

_The water is my parting gift to you. Use it as you will._

And the woman's rhyming. What had she said? I racked my brains...she'd said...AH!

_Ulmo will bless you,  
with his fresh waters magic,  
should you encounter,  
an occurrence that's tragic._

Had I really done that, had I really used water to make my leg better again? Ok, sure I'll go along with this crazy, mad story if I get epically cool superpowers out of it.

I stuck my chest out importantly, Rory Turner: Water Girl!...no, wait Aqua-girl? Yea, I liked Aqua-girl better, I was halfway through making up a theme tune in my head before I heard a grunt next to me.

Théodred turned stirring in his sleep. I really had to stop drifting off, especially if there were orcas running around. I looked up at the rain smirking, It was probably my imagination but I suddenly felt braver, like things were starting to look up. My skin hurt less and I no longer felt pain in my arm. I lifted my hand to my cheek, it felt a little sticky but other than that I detected no cut at all.

I knew it was time to get down to business: Toby, Tommy, Minnie.

I glanced quickly around for signs of life, it was now or never.

In one swift move I'd pushed myself up, turned and sprinted away from the men, the horses, Théodred. I hurried away as fast as I could.

I couldn't hear anyone following me, all I could hear was the rain falling, and the occasional rumble of thunder from above me. The others had been here longer than me, that's what Elmo, no -Ulmo had said, we left together though so, they couldn't be that far away, they'd probably only been here a few days, I'd catch up with them easily.

Bravery left me the further I got from the camp, I couldn't help thinking of Théodred and Ḗomer, wondering if they'd try to follow me or not, If they cared what happened to me or not...

"This could only ever happen to me" I sighed sadly before walking on feeling for the first time in my life loneliness.

**this is a crazy weird story, sorry if it's confusing. :)**


	6. soldiers playing nurses

_**soldiers playing nurses [éomer]**_

It took much longer to get back to the horses than I thought it would, near an hour despite our swift speed. I hadn't realized how far we had followed the girl along the river. I wish we hadn't followed her at all, I wish we'd merely slain the band of orcs and returned to Edoras.

I left Ḗowyn against my better judgement after much persuasion from Théodred. I disliked leaving her alone, with Wormtongue slithering around, following her...watching her. I clenched my teeth at the thought of her left alone with him, no more than our broken Uncle for protection, this did nothing to lighten my mood.

The girl had been kicking and punching wildly since the moment I'd slung her over my shoulder, not even remotely grateful towards us for saving her life, she didn't seem afraid at all, just angry. I was glad when we broke free of the trees and found the horses once more, I was teetering on the edge of asking one of the other men to take a turn at carrying her instead. Her kicking and moaning hadn't hurt at all, it irritated me no end however.

I wanted rid of her.

I let others overtake me once we'd left the shelter of the trees not sure, waiting for instructions from Théodred, I turned to look at him questioningly and felt the girl relax slightly over my shoulder.

He was already walking towards me smirking shamelessly, clearly amused at the blatant abuse I had received from this gypsy girl, his eyes lingered on my broken nose.

"Put her down Ḗomer, let us rest some before we ride back to the others."

I let my eyes wander over the ground looking for an appropriate place to settle her.

"Eom..er" I stiffened suddenly and most of the guard stopped what they were doing to turn and gawp at the girl, it took me a second to realise it had come from her mouth. She said it rather strangely, perhaps it was her accent but she sounded as though she wasn't quite sure how to speak, "Eom..er" she repeated slowly quieter than the first time.

Finally I let my temper get the better of me, this brat had stretched my patience to its limits today with her needless aggression, and there was something off about her, something very unnerving and almost dangerous.

I didn't like the way my name fell from her mouth and had no desire to hear it again. I let my arm drop from her waist and let her fall off my shoulder and land on the ground with a thud.

A strangled cry escaped her lips, not unlike the first time I had heard her, back towards the river.

I hadn't dropped her hard and was so angry I couldn't bring myself to look at her, I watched as the rest of the guard turned towards the sound of the sudden cry, I pursed my lips as I heard her whimpering behind me somewhere on the ground, she was breathing heavily.

"Grimbold take the others back to where we met, let them know all is well. Ḗomer and I will stay behind and tend to the girl's arm, we'll be along soon" Théodred called firmly, walking towards me and putting an arm on my shoulder. He lent in towards me, murmuring quietly in my ear.

"Fetch the bandages will you Ḗomer, we should try and heal her arm some before we take her back to the others, then we'll try to get some sense out of her."

I turned ignoring the men, except for a quick glance and nod towards Grimbold whose eyes seemed intent on me whilst he mounted his horse.

There was a time when I might have scoffed at the idea of carrying a satchel of healing supplies with me out on a ride with my men, there had always been orcs prowling yes, but far enough away to feel at ease on a ride through Rohan. You might catch the odd few every few months, those foolish enough to stray onto out lands but in recent years the bandages and supplies had been needed more often than I cared to remember. I fetched them with a heavy heart, remembering all those men whose wounds were beyond a simple soldier's skill to heal, my men.

Théodred must have seen something in my eyes, he walked towards me taking the satchel from my hands, leading me back towards the shaking girl.

"She looks frightened Ḗomer" Théodred murmured crouching down close to study her.

I had calmed considerably, but I still avoided looking at her as I knelt next to Théodred and retrieved the supplies fumbling about in the dark mixing up a paste to cover her arm with, it wasn't a particularly deep wound, and would heal nicely, without even bandages. There was no need to waste unnecessarily, especially if this stranger was an enemy, you couldn't trust anyone these days. I could feel her eyes on me, analysing me, no doubt glaring still.

I disliked how at ease Théodred seemed to be with her, speaking slowly, asking questions. Théodred would make a fine King when his time came, he was strong, clever and fair, I often worried about how easily taken in he was, trusting willingly. He was still young enough to believe there was hope for us to survive the evils of this world that Rohan would stand, fight and survive against orcs, against Saruman...against Modor.

Théodred's kindness, his hope would be his downfall.

"My name is Théodred." I glanced up in disapproval from the paste I'd been making, towards my naive cousin. The girl shuffled on the ground in front of us scrambling backwards slightly groaning in pain again. This girl wouldn't last long if she didn't toughen up a bit.

"Ḗomer! Grimbold said you both checked the girl for injuries before we entered the woods?" the urgency in Théodred's voice caught me off guard and I finally looked up at the girls face again.

"Grimbold spoke the truth."

"Look Ḗomer! She has been shot in the leg, look! She has been shot in the leg all this time, I see some of the orc-arrow still. It does not look like a clean wound. It looks infected, I think we should get it out. It will not do well for her to ride a horse at least until the arrow head has been removed."

I looked down at the girl, sure Théodred was mistaken. I and Grimbold had both checked, thoroughly just an hour ago. From what I could see in the darkness, the anger was still clear on her face, along with astonishment. I followed her gaze and focused on the mangled mess that was her thigh, yellow seeping from the bloody, infected wound. The end of an orc's an arrow remained lodged in her leg, a nasty crust had formed around the layer of pus. It looked very painful.

"I... I did see the blood...staining her tunic, I should have checked. I did not think it was an injury. I should have checked. Had I seen it, I would have handled her more gently on the journey here. You are right we must remove the arrow and clean the wound before we travel further." I turned my face away ashamed for succumbing to embarrassed assumptions and causing her further pain carrying her through the forest.

The girl yelled few strange words in our faces in her foreign tongue, glaring openly at me. My guilt remained, but I couldn't help but notice how unattractive she was as her face scrunched up in anger, with blood staining the side of her face, nostrils flared. Théodred remained composed and tried explaining calmly using his hands often.

"We need to remove the arrow, from your leg and clean your wound my Lady. It will hurt, but it must be done before we go any further."

She seemed to understand at least, and her face relaxed a bit in resignation. It was obvious as Théodred turned to me, that neither of us had failed to notice how inappropriate it would be to touch her exposed skin at all, let alone her leg, her thigh.

"Ḗomer, I do not think I can do this. It would be different were it a man or even a young child. But this girl is on the verge of woman-hood. She is little younger than me. I do not think I can touch her, but nor do I wish to order you to so. For you have already expressed your discomfort earlier...I..."

There was no one else but Théodred that I would have done such a thing for, bar Ḗowyn and the King. I pushed my discomfort aside, wishing to end this night as quickly as I could and return to the rest of our men.

"I am glad you have sent the men away Théodred, though I wish Grimbold were here to offer advice. I think she understands though that this must be done and that it is merely a gesture of kindness. I do not think that she speaks our language, nor do I think she is as Grimbold suggested simple. I will do this one thing as quickly as I can cousin, if you truly cannot, though I must insist you stay present, after it has been done we will never speak of it again. Agreed?"

"Agreed" The relief was evident on his face, I hoped the reluctance was as clear on mine.

I shuffled forwards taking bandages from Théodred glancing up at the girls face, she nodded once curtly at me before turning and staring at Théodred behind me. She'd gone bright red, clearly no happier with the situation than I was. My hands were shaking as I held her leg down leaning in too close for comfort, wrapping my hand around the arrow, pulling swiftly.

I felt her slump forwards limply onto my shoulder with a grunt.

"Théodred" I turned ushering my shy, clueless cousin forwards "come sit behind her, hold her still while I clean her leg." He did as I asked immediately, one arm wrapped around her waist leaning her head against his shoulder. I was glad she wasn't awake, it made it quicker but not easier, I felt as though I was violating her somehow. Théodred kept interrupting worriedly, telling me to be careful and gentle, 'don't forget her arm', and double wrap the bandages, and apply extra paste.

I was glad when it was over, I looked up at the girl's blank face relieved, she looked older now that she was asleep and the anger had gone, I still couldn't guess exactly- we would have to find out somehow over the next few days. She didn't look nearly as ugly either, not pretty, she still remained very plain, but not ugly.

"I'll ride with her" Théodred insisted firmly, worry still plain on his face as he scooped her gently into his arms. A thought crossed my mind as I watched him tuck a strand of the girl's dark hair behind her ear, eyes lingering on her face carrying her towards Brego. I watched as Brego leaned down knowingly at the approach of his master, so Théodred could seat her comfortably on his back.

"Théodred..." He turned curious at my hesitation, eyebrows raised.

"Yes" He prompted.

"Théodred...do not get... attached."

You couldn't fake the confusion that filled his innocent face,

"...to the girl" I clarified. "she...try not to get too close..." I don't know why the thought of Théodred pursuing this girl felt so wrong to me, nor why I had such difficulty addressing him about it. I was closer to Théodred than anyone else, possibly even Ḗowyn, though in a very different way, I found I was very reluctant to say more. I don't know what I'd seen in his eyes as he'd watched her tonight. It wasn't lust, nor was it mere chivalry.

Théodred turned and said nothing as he mounted Brego again wrapping his arms around her waist holding her securely in place, safe. We rode in silence until we reached the temporary camp we had set up, had it been just hours ago? I wondered how in such a short space of time I could feel so different, so on edge, nothing had changed at all.

"I'll guard her tonight Ḗomer, let her rest until morning." Théodred's guarded voice interrupted my pondering. He stood once more with the girl in his arms a few feet away, facing me.

"Very well, goodnight cousin." I nodded as he turned walking a little away from the many eyes that followed him, holding the girl awkwardly in one arm so he could make a comfortable bed of blankets to lay her on. He tucked her in securely, protecting her from the cold rain that had started to fall and sat down next to her head, trying hard, and failing at not looking at her.

"Oh Théodred." Grimbold murmured from next to me eyes also fixed on the young prince, head tilted.

We both stood a few seconds longer, watching Théodred, before reality set back in.

"Time for rest men, Ḗomer and I shall take first watch. Eothain and Gorlois shall take second; Sleep!" Grimbold called out to the weary soldiers, leading me towards the burning fire away from Théodred and the girl. I found that I myself, couldn't stop my eyes from glancing back at the little bundle of blankets that lay at my cousin's side.

I felt my face turn into a scowl, this girl was trouble.


	7. aqua girl? more like mud girl

**common =middle earth  
**english =earth

_**aqua girl, more like mud girl [rory]**_

"Who dwells in a forest infested with orcs?  
Ror-y-tur-ner,  
being followed by foxes and rabbits and hawks,  
Ror-y-tur-ner,  
she's stupid for leaving those creepers behind,  
Ror-y-tur-ner,  
but now her lost family, alone she will find,  
Ror-y-tur-ner,  
she's epic and awesome and water's her trade!  
Ror-y-tur-ner,

...OH. What rhymes with trade? Hmm, spade...made...paid...afraid..." I stopped walking for a minute, thinking hard before I realized it really didn't matter that much, I doubted anyone would ever hear my amazing, spongebob squarepants inspired theme tune. It had started off with a Flash Gordon theme tune, but I couldn't remember the whole song and spongebob was way easier.

Something was very off about me since I'd made my daring get away from the crazies, I felt sort of...aloof and not really with it. It was probably down to the fact that I hadn't drank in days, all I'd eaten was cereal bars, oh and I'd been given superpowers and thrown head first into lord of the rings. Yep, that last one probably has made something click in my brain that was obviously mean to stay un-clicked.

I was surprised by how far I'd managed to walk before the sun started to rise especially given how tired I was, I couldn't even see Ḗomer and Théodred and their merry band of men, there were lots of hills and ditches though so they might've been closer than I thought they were.

I couldn't help but be a little pissed off that they hadn't bothered following me, I mean, I'm just a girl, I could like, die out here! Which I might well do, if I didn't crack first, and go all loony. I'd probably stumble upon another forest before too long, forget about my family and hobbits and elves, convince myself I'm a squirrel, climb some trees, worship some acorns, it might not be so bad.

I'd already started talking to myself that had to be at least stage two of losing your mind.

"It's good that they didn't follow you, you don't need them, and you can take care of yourself." I reminded setting off again.

I was really having to force myself onward now, It was gone mid-day and I hadn't stopped, I didn't even know which direction I was heading in, nor did I care. I quite wanted to find a stream or have it rain again, just to see if Elmo or the water lady appeared again.

I wasn't concentrating as hard as I should have been and lost my footing while I walked, falling down a particularly large ditch that had caught me off guard, the grass and mud were still wet and slippery from the night before. I rolled headfirst downwards into a pond of water that had fallen down the slope and gathered in the dip. I discovered quickly it was a deep puddle of mostly very wet mud and I'd ended up completely submerged. I pulled myself up sitting, spitting mud from my mouth and looking down at the brown sopping mess that was me.

I tried really hard to stay calm, to see some sort of positive thing that could come out of this, to maybe try and see the funny side. But I couldn't.

All I could see was mud, thick gloopy, and yucky mud.

Before I knew what was happening I was standing knee deep jumping up and down in anger, yelling, screaming, and letting the world know how unfair my life was. I tried kicking and stomping the mud as I carried on jumping, and lashing out wildly at anything remotely brown, which was basically everything.

I did notice the eyes that had slowly gathered in a circle upon the hill surrounding me, it took a minute for me to notice, but even then I didn't stop my explosive tantrum. I just didn't care.

They watched for a few minutes not quite sure what to do, speaking some in their strange language. They continued to do nothing, maybe afraid to come near me. I lifted my leg up for anther kick at the mud laying in front of me and lost my balance...again, I ended up flat on my back legs sprawled in the air, worn out.

I figured this was the muds way of getting revenge on me for kicking its ass so badly.

I sat up again after my brain had switched back on, weighing up my options.

There had to be like fifty men, all on horses, heavily armed, wearing the same armour as the night before, I noticed a boy, one of the youngest bore a green flag with a horse instead of the spears that all the others seemed to carry. I picked Eomer out of the crowed easily he had such a big build, Théodred sat on his horse right next to him, I recognized the elder man from the day before also, only because he had taken his helmet off to watch my little freak out in the mud. Some of them looked alarmed, others looked angry and very few smiled down at me. There was no way I was going to escape, completely surrounded.

I waited listening the strange words that Théodred barked, I'd forgotten yesterday he was a prince and obviously in charge, about thirty of the men retreated a little, guiding their horses just out of my line of sight.

**"Eomer, come and fetch her with me will you please? I don't want to upset her again, she'll recognize you best, I think"**

I watched Eomer and Théodred as they dismounted and carefully slid down the ditches slope to join me. Eomer was giving Théodred filthy looks all the way down the hill. Neither of them I noted bitterly fell and rolled headfirst into the mud. They both walked slowly towards me with short deliberate steps stopping a few feet from me.

To be honest I'm surprised they recognized me I was that covered in mud, it clung to me like a thick, second layer of skin.

Théodred stretched his arm out palm facing me, encouragingly.

Eomer copied Théodred reaching his hand out to me.

"I'm not a dog." I snapped annoyed, I didn't understand why they weren't speaking English. I'd think I read somewhere they spoke Rohirric too though, so maybe they just didn't speak...common tongue. I pushed myself up off the ground too quickly and fell back down on my bum again embarrassed. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief as Eomer laughed out loud at my humiliation, openly.

Toby was the only one who had ever laughed at me and gotten away with it, ever.

I scoped both hands into the wet mud collecting handfuls of the soppy gloop and hurled them both in his direction. One missed completely flying off and hitting the other side of the puddle, the other hit him square in the face.

"Bulls eye"

He was too stunned to move for a minute, but when he did, he moved so quickly I didn't have time to react before I'd been pinned to the ground by my wrists with a very angry Rohirrim leaning over me, knees holding my legs down to stop me from attacking him again.

**"Eomer! Do not scare her, she is still hurt!"** Théodred rushed over pulling Eomer from on top of me and I was glad. I knew from yesterday he was strong but yesterday I'd had an arrow sticking out of my leg and a busted arm. He'd put all his weight on me, and I was more worried about being crushed to death than having to deal with his rage.

Ah, Eomer was not a guy to be messed with, ever.

He backed off after Théodred had spoken to him and I took the hand that Théodred offered me again, a little shaken up. If someone throws mud at you, you don't pin them to the ground! What the hell kind of guy does that, Théodred is safer, stick with Théodred.

He helped me up the hill pulling me back up when I slipped and led me back to his horse, I wracked my brains trying to remember a name.

"Brego?" I looked the horse in the eye, standing a few steps away. I'd never liked horses. I didn't dislike them or anything, I was happy for them to chill in their fields far away from me, I just didn't particularly want to ride one. Despite just slipping and plummeting into a large pool of mud, I still felt better on my own feet, more in control.

**"You know my horse's name?"** Théodred spoke something gently to me, so I just smiled back at him not wanting to upset the only person who had been kind to me so far. He carried on looking at me, bemused. He looked so adorable smiling down at me in his funny little helmet with hair sprouting out of it, not like Eomer. I turned back to look at Eomer who had already mounted his horse and was trotting off away from us. Stupid Eomer, with his stupid beautiful horse, and his stupid stubbly beard. He smelt too, stupid, smelly Eomer.

Théodred drew my attention back to the horse, Brego and put his hands out, giving me a boost onto its back. I managed to get on, uneasily and wrapped my arms securely round its neck. Théodred pulled my arms away from the horse and placed them at my sides till he'd mounted in front of me and we sped off, back in the direction that I'd been walking from for hours, me clinging round his stomach for dear life, head tucked firmly into his shoulder blades.

The men talked a lot as we rode, and laughed a lot. I didn't know who was talking and who was laughing but everyone seemed so relaxed, like this was a completely normal thing for them all to do, fair play to them, they had kidnapping down to an art.

We didn't stop again till dark and my bottom was very sore by this point. I'd been given water and bread twice through the day and would never under appreciate their value ever again.

Théodred removed his helmet, helped me down and led me in the direction of a few of the men that had arrived before us and started a fire, there was ten maybe and another few fires had been started around the little camp they had made up with the rest of the men gathered up.

Théodred sat down next to me and looked up at me tugging on my muddy sleeve pulling me down next to him. I sat reluctantly, I wanted to walk after spending so long sitting on Brego. The elderly man I kept recognizing walked towards us bags in his hands, smiling warmly at me. As he got closer I realized he only held one bag in his hand, in the other he carried a blanket which he handed kindly to me, kneeling on the other side of me speaking to Théodred.

**"Théodred, Eomer says we ought to check the girl's injuries after such a long day of riding. They should have been seen to this morning, but..."**

I held the blanket in my arms listening pointlessly, to the conversation they held in front of me, their accent was unlike any I'd heard before and all words they spoke came out unusually harshly, despite the gentleness in the man's voice. Whatever was said, I was sure it had something to do with me, because the circle of men all turned towards me at the words.

**"I'd forgotten completely! Ah, we should have stopped sooner, she must have been suffering silently all day."** Théodred frowned towards me.

I had no idea what I'd done wrong this time, I'd been trying very hard to behave myself since I'd thrown mud at Eomer childishly. The elderly man pointed to himself and spoke at me this time, garbled nonsense once again. I shrugged my shoulders and tried to look apologetic before turning to the young prince sat next to me hopefully.

**"My name is Théodred."** Théodred spoke slowly again pointing to himself before the elder man drew my attention and repeated Théodred's words, pointing to himself.

**"My name is Grimbold. Grimbold."**

Ah, Grimbold. I nodded in understanding, letting the blanket fall from my hands and pointed turning back to Théodred touching his armour with my finger.

"Théodred." I spoke clearly before turning back to Grimbold finger touching his armour, like Théodred before speaking clearly again.

"Grimbold." The relief was plain on their faces, apparently they'd just thought I was plain stupid. I couldn't help feeling a little proud of myself at their reactions. I pointed to myself before speaking clearly, like I had done with Théodred and Grimbold.

"Rory." Théodred smiled pointing at me and repeated my name turning into a question.

"Rory?"

"Rory." I nodded smiling slightly back at him.

Ugh, he looked so cute just sat there smiling, It wouldn't hurt to go back to Rohan, wait for my family to come to me. If it really would take them a month to get there then, the chance of finding each other with me wandering round aimlessly for the next few weeks was dangerously low. I'm pretty sure if I behaved myself then Théodred wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, Eomer was the only one I really needed to look out for.

"Rory." Grimbold was smiling at me again, what was it with these people and smiling, it made me feel like I should try smiling back **"Eomer is going to see to your injuries again, come."**

"Eomer?" I scrunched my face in distaste, causing those close to us to scoff and snicker.

**"Eomer is kind really, he won't see any harm come to you."** Théodred and Grimbold both stood each holding their hands out to me encouragingly. I sighed in frustration taking both their hands and letting them lead me back towards the horses and a waiting Eomer.

He didn't look particularly happy to see me either. I let go of their hands and dropped down in front of him unsure, crossing my arms and legs.

He kept a very neutral face as he emptied his little first aid kit again. It clicked in my head that he must want to check out how my leg and my arm were doing, my dislike for him wavered slightly, Théodred must have asked him to do this.

He was fumbling about with only light from the fire again. I pulled the forgotten torch out of my pocket, clicking the button, nothing happened. I hit it against the ground trying to shake it into working to no avail, after everything we'd been through together it made me kind of sad. When I looked up again Eomer, Théodred and Grimbold had all stood up, Eomer and Théodred had swords pointed at me, glaring.

I dropped the torch and put my hands in the air, like I'd seen criminals do on the TV, mouth open, I wondered why Grimbold didn't have a sword pointed at me as well. Eomer had seen what me and my torch were capable of together, I understood why he was so defensive. I lowered my hand rolling it towards Théodred.

"I'm sorry," I whispered confused still, I didn't like way Théodred had looked at me, he looked different without a smile on his face. He picked the torch up and fiddled with it before passing it to Grimbold after Eomer refused to touch it, he just carried on riffling through his bag. He looked younger than I'd seen him so far, and very tired he had a bit of a black eye from our first meeting but other than that his face was perfect, no blood no mud, no stupid hairy helmet, just perfect.

"Eomer?" I waited till he looked up from his bag before I carried on making eye contact "I'm sorry. About your face," I touched my nose still looking at him, "I'm sorry"

He tilted his head in a very Théodred-like-fashion but his face remained expressionless, just looking at me till I turned away. I remembered for the first time since I'd gotten down from Brego that I was still covered in mud; hair, face, clothes, arms, legs, the lot. I started picking away at what I could, brushing everywhere that there was any trace. It took a long time, and I knew the others were waiting patiently but I felt like it had to be done, even when I'd gotten the worst off my skin still looked unclean.

Eomer coughed and I looked up to see him gesturing uncomfortably to my leg again. I tsst and pulled my dress up again showing him my very dirty but fully healed thigh. He seemed to forget all embarrassment as he moved closer holding my leg down again to inspect. He poked and prodded, I was too tired and sad to be embarrassed either. I just watched his amazement warily, I'd had enough of his freak outs for a day.

Once he was done with my leg, he straightened up pulling my muddy jacket sleeve off to poke my arm. Worst of all was when he'd finished poking my arms he put his hand against my cheek and started poking around at the other side of my face.

It was super awkward, I could feel my heart beating hard as his fingers brushed against my cheek trying to find any cuts, and he was being gentler with my face than he had been with my leg or arm. Stupid thoughts ran through my head having his face this close to mine, it turns out he didn't smell that bad at all really, a bit sweaty but he smelt a bit like wet grass does when it's just been cut, fresh and familiar.

I pulled away when I'd had enough, I really hated being touched at all. I listened to him telling the others my cuts and such weren't there any more in his unfamiliar language, they talked for a long time and I didn't even try listening to their conversation I was that exhausted, I couldn't believe I'd been here for a whole day and a half already, the cave felt like, well weeks ago. I wish I'd thought to bring the blanket with me, I hadn't realized how cold I was till I started shivering.

I shook my head in defiance. They couldn't tell me what to do, If I wanted to get some sleep then I damn well would. I stood up and they stopped talking and watched as I walked back towards where Théodred and I had settled before none of them tried to follow me. The eight or nine men that still sat in the circle watched as I approached the blanket avoiding looking directly at any of them. I sat where Théodred had at first, next to the blanket, taking what was left from my pockets out and laying them on the ground next to me. My poor torch, I hope they didn't hurt it, it had more sentimental value than my purse, playing cards and a soggy box of matches did, it had probably saved my life from that orc yesterday.

I looked up at the boy next to me, I'd felt his eyes on me long after most others had drifted away. It was the same boy that had carried the horse-flag earlier in the day, I blushed thinking of how crazy I must have looked head to toe in mud lashing out wildly, like an animal. The boy didn't even look any older than I was, much too young to be a soldier. He had blonde hair too, as long as Eomer- everyone seemed to have blonde hair here.

I clicked my tongue not sure what to do, not wanting the boy watching me anymore, I'd had enough of being watched today.

"Rory." I pointed to myself and then stuck my hand out for him to shake it, he just looked at it for a second before taking it in both of his, kissing it and letting it drop. I let it hang in front of me, bewildered before I tucked it back on my lap eyebrows raised at the funny boy.

**"It is an honour my Lady, I am Flyn son of Forlin,"** He bowed his head slightly, nodding at me.

"Flyn?" I pointed to him questioningly. He nodded.

**"Yes my Lady, you need not fear, I shall watch over you until Lord Théodred returns."**

"Théodred." I repeated glancing back towards the three men stood, in silence still watching me closely. I sucked in a breath taking my jacket off and laying it on the grass to sleep on top off. Flyn's eyes widened in horror and he looked away blushing bashfully. Aw, what shy guys these Rohirrims were. I waited for him to turn back after he'd realized I wasn't undressing completely. I felt my face spread into a dopey grin as sleep finally caught up with me.

"Night Flyn" I spoke saluting him dorkily before pulling the blanket over me and lying to face Théodred, Eomer and Grimbold. I watched Théodred patting Eomers shoulder and start to walk back towards me before my eyes shut firmly and I drifted into a deep and uneasy sleep.

**i feel like a creepy, wide, teeth showing smiley face is necessary so here goes: :D**


	8. potty-dancing

_**potty-dancing [rory]**_

I felt like my eyes had been closed barely a few seconds before I felt a hand shaking my shoulder none too gently.

**"Ḗomer, be gentle"** Théodred's familiar voice full of concern came from somewhere very close, and all hopes that the last few days had been some crazy dream and I'd woken up in something similar to a mental facility left as quickly as they'd come. I felt the hand shaking me again. I didn't need to hear Ḗomer's name to know that he was the shoulder shaker, this was right up his street. I bet he woke up this morning thinking, 'hm, how could I annoy Théodred's funny little pet today?'

I could feel the sun on my face as I blinked stupidly peeling my eyes open and yawning into my hands, before looking up into Ḗomer's expectant face. I was glad his black eye seemed to have gone down slightly, but he still didn't look any happier than I'd seen him yesterday as I sat up he handed me another piece of stale bread and the now familiar brown water bottle.

I was too absorbed in sedating my hunger and thirst to notice Ḗomer and Théodred leaving my side to be replaced by another soldier once I'd finished wolfing down my breakfast a cough from beside me caught my attention.

I looked up to see the young blonde boy from the previous night smiling shyly, crouched next to me on the ground. He made eye contact with me for a fraction of a second before nodding down to his own hands offering me another torn piece of bread. I was hungry enough to start pulling the grass from the ground next to me and munch it down like a horse and I very nearly took the offered bread from the boys outstretched hands before the thought of how completely selfish that would have been occurred to me. I was pretty sure that bread didn't grow on trees round here and that we were still miles from nowhere with horses carrying very little supplies and baggage, It was kind enough of these men to offer me anything at all, I wasn't going to start eating more than the bare minimum that I needed to keep me going.

"Flyn?" I drew the boys gaze back to me from the ground he had been examining awkwardly. My voice sounded raspy from sleep but the boy still looked up and met my eyes again, blushing. I smiled warmly at him before nodding at the bread and shaking my head at him.

He looked disappointed for some reason, I hoped I hadn't offended him somehow, maybe sharing bread was like saying 'hey lets be friends' and I'd just shook my head like a moose. I motioned for him to sit down next to me, within minutes of refusing the bread I was more relieved than I could explain. From what I could gather everyone had been given a lump of bread for breakfast and Flyn had been trying to give me his share after seeing me inhaling my own. Darn, I must make an effort to be more lady like. Flyn was so cute, why wasn't Flyn in the books? He's just swell.

I sat and watched Flyn eating his food slowly in silence as he finished his last bite the water from this morning and the previous day had finally started to affect me in the way that only water can. I sighed standing up, blanket still wrapped around my shoulders from the night before looking around uncertainly for Théodred wondering if there was a magical Lord-of-the-Rings toilet nearby.

Flyn pushed himself off the ground to stand next to me lips pursed.

"Théodred?" I looked at him anxiously speaking clearly, regretting standing up, now needing to pee ten times as much as I had seconds before.

He followed my example eyes searching the many, many men that surrounded us. I noticed for the first time that I'd been placed to sleep dead in the centre of camp this time, probably to avoid me escaping again. I bet it was Ḗomer's idea, I bet he sat at my side sword at the ready. Flyn and I had no luck finding Théodred on our own. He tried motioning for me to sit down again, still searching, and a couple of other men in their early twenties that had been watching us curiously walked over to have a brief conversation with Flyn.

I wouldn't have noticed them if I hadn't been scanning for Théodred. I stood next to them like a melon, not even pretending to listen, squirming and fidgeting slightly on the spot.

**"Lady Rory? May I present Eothain and William- my cousin? William and Eothain are in Grimbold's Eored, as am I."** Flyn's use of my name caused me to turn back at his smiling face, and finally pay attention to the two men in front of me, they were both blonde too; shocker. Though one of them did have very short hair compared to the others falling just below his ears. I had caught what I thought was their names while Flyn spoke, mostly due to William being the only name I'd heard so far that was even remotely acceptable where I lived. Not that I could judge, who names their child Aurora? I thought bitterly of my estranged mother hoping her new Australian sprogs had been given dumb-ass names like Apple or Zeus.

**"You're not in Grimbold's eored yet Flyn, not till you turn twenty little cousin."**

**"How many moons left until you become a man Flyn? Thirty?"**

**"Twenty nine...and a half."**

They joked and laughed together as I shook bitter thoughts aside, focusing once again on the present, namely- my bladder.

"William, Eothain, Flyn, Grimbold, Théodred...Ḗomer." I repeated all the names that I'd bothered to learn over the last day, a thought occurring on the last name. "Ḗomer, Théodred, Ḗomer?" I repeated pulling Flyn's sleeve impatiently.

The two men looked at me strangely before the long haired one once again ignored me and addressed Flyn with what sounded like a question, in their language.

**"It is true then? The girl speaks no common at all? Very strange."**

"Um, excuse me, gentlemen? I really, really, really, need the toilet. Like, really. So if someone could just point me in the direction of Ḗomer or Théodred then I'd be really, really grateful. Preferably Théodred. Ḗomer's been a bit of a pansy ass."

The short haired man's brown eyes widened as I spoke, he repeated one word in English. The first word I'd understood in days. "Really."

I couldn't help letting out an awkward laugh at his silliness. The men carried on looking at me, like they'd never seen a girl before. All three looked impressed by the use of the word 'really'.

The short haired man stepped forward slightly, bowing in front of me before standing up and pointing to himself "William" He smiled openly after standing back up and gesturing to the other man at his side "Eothain" the second man followed suit bowing at me.

I wasn't quite sure what to do, so panicking more than a bit, I bowed back at the both of them squeaking "Rory".

I was embarrassed when they both started laughing at me and a little bit angry again so I turned my attention back to the hordes of blonde men searching before recognizing Ḗomer standing, side facing me a few yards away, talking to unfamiliar people.

I was pretty desperate for the toilet and people were starting to load possessions back onto horses so I figured it was now or never. I stooped dropping the blanket to pull my jacket on and shove my stuff back into its pocket. The men seemed to avoid my gaze until I'd wrapped the blanket back around my shoulders, they were probably uncomfortable with my legs being shown so I pulled my socks up to my knees again leaving most of me covered somehow.

"Bye Flyn, William, Eothain!" I mumbled walking away backwards turning away from them with a wave. I could hear them talking quickly among themselves before the pattering of feet followed close behind me. I reached Ḗomer before they'd caught up with me pausing at his side, waiting politely for him to finish his conversation, I started hopping backwards on my feet desperately. I think he stopped mid-sentence anyway once he'd realized I was next to him, I had to give him credit for that. He raised his eyebrows and turned to face me waiting. I figured I'd try just asking him first to see if he understood anything.

"Ḗomer...I really need to pee. I need the toilet, the loo, the little-girls-room. My bladder is so full. I'm afraid if I don't wee soon, I'm going to tootie down and wet myself- and that's something that you're not going to want to deal with."

I watched his face crumple in genuine confusion at my words. He straightened up giving the impression that he knew what I was trying to say was important and looked at me again, concentration clear on his face.

I'd suspected before I'd said a word that I wouldn't be understood but had a backup plan, it would probably be one of the lowest moments of my life and part of my brain told me I might be better off crouching down and just peeing in front of all these men than resorting to what I was about to do. I took one last glance around hoping to find Théodred, Ḗomer was the last person I wanted to do this I front of, but needs must. I felt my face go completely red as I started hopping on the spot trying to do the potty dance that I'd seen children doing in my local church so many times before. When I say children, I mean ages two to three. The potty dance should never ever be done, by anyone between the ages of seven and seventy, under any circumstances. Ever.

I was allowed to dance awkwardly in front of them for more than thirty seconds - I counted in my head- before the laughter broke out from the group that surrounded me. Ḗomer, Flyn and William were the only ones close by to not mock my desperate attempt at charades. William even put a hand on my shoulder to prevent me from continuing.

Boys were so cruel, I felt my eyes filling up with tears of humiliation as I lifted my head to face Ḗomer, shocked by how angry he looked again, scowling around. Apparently it's just my presence that infuriates him. I can't believe I went to him for help. I clenched my fists against my forehead, pulling my shoulders free of the man behind me.

"I HATE YOU EOMER." I screeched in his face storming off away from everyone, especially Ḗomer as fast as I could without wetting myself. I managed to storm a few meters out of the clearing of men before an arm wrapped itself around my stomach holding me still while I tried to squirm away, I looked up into Ḗomer's face again before deciding I was fighting a losing battle and stopped. He let go and wrapped his hand around my wrist, leading me off into a patch of nearby trees without a second glance backwards. I didn't bother resisting, his stupid, massive hand easily wrapped around my wrist and I already knew how strong he was.

I half expected him to tie me to a tree and leave me there for orcs or wolves to eat me, once we'd gotten through the trees we didn't go in very far before he stopped pausing for a moment, gesturing to a bush before turning with his back facing in me. I was too desperate to be grateful to Ḗomer, or even care that he could almost definitely hear me peeing behind the bush he'd motioned at. I felt gross not washing my hands but sucked it up, walking back to Ḗomer who turned back to face me as he heard me walking up behind him.

He handed something, which turned out to be trousers before turning away from me again, without looking at me. I didn't bother walking away, just pulled the trousers over my shoes and socks, tucking my white dress into them, trying to pad them out to make them fit better, unsuccessfully. They were horrible and itchy and muddy, but I amused myself with the idea of walking back out and finding one of the men trouser less. I bet it was Flyn, I wouldn't take Flyn's bread so he gave me his trousers, judging by the size of them they were more likely to be Théodred's or that Eothain boys...or maybe they were a spare pair.

"Ḗomer, I'm done!" I called mock-cheerfully at him, still very annoyed and quite upset by his strange sulky mood swings. Why couldn't he be more like happy Théodred?

He sighed in frustration when he saw quite how big the trousers were for me, keeping his face emotionless as he knelt down rolling the trousers up so I could walk in them. He also pulled a length of rope from somewhere, using it as a belt to keep the trousers up. I kept my hands in my pockets awkwardly, wishing he'd given me the chance to dress myself properly, he probably thought I was too stupid to dress myself. I pulled my purse out of my pocket once he was done shaking it gently, listening to the rattling of coins as a sudden impulse overwhelmed me.

I dropped to the ground unzipping my purse and shook the coins onto the ground looking up at Ḗomer's reaction, kneeling next to me. To say he looked surprised would be an understatement. I couldn't have had more than ten pounds in my purse but most of it was in silver and gold coins and a few bronze pennies. I crossed my legs and watched as he picked up the different coins examining the queen's face, biting down into them, lips pursed as he counted the different sized and coloured coins, rolling them in between his fingers.

I didn't get Ḗomer at all, he was a funny one. I sat watching his face change as he played with the money on the ground. His dirty beard had grown a little more since yesterday I noticed, and his hair was much lighter on his head than on his face, especially his eyebrows, which were quite bushy. His lips were very full, but looked smaller than they should because of his stubble and moustache. He also looked a lot younger than he had since I'd seen him so far, he had little crinkly laugh lines around his eyes as he sat with the money, puzzled. Despite the laugh lines the sadness in his face was obvious and it upset me for some reason, he should be as happy as Théodred.

He'd clearly forgotten I was here, but he still looked guarded and alert, ready for everything.

He glanced up after a few minutes of silent deliberating sitting to face me on the ground holding out the palm full of money for me to take back. I reached out and closed his fingers around it to his astonishment, after seeing him counting coins and examining the faces on them I didn't have the heart to take them back from him, it wasn't like nine pounds thirty was going to do me any good in Middle Earth anyway. I could hear horses galloping a little way away and started to think we should be setting off again as he said strange words to me, for the first time he sounded kind speaking to me, I wished more than ever that I could understand what ever damn language people spoke here.

**"Who are you Rory? Where are you from?"**

"Théodred." I replied one of the few words I knew he'd understand pushing myself off the ground and waited for him to lead me back out of the woods, his face settling into its usual detached scowl.

**:)**


	9. table

_**Table [rory]**_

It was the eighth day since I'd met Flyn that was how I was measuring time now. It had taken us three days to reach Edoras after my little...potty dancing episode. Ḗomer had been quite nice to me that day for all of ten minutes until Théodred and Ḗomer had a loud fight, which resulted in me having my broken torch returned, and Ḗomer hating my guts again and sulking like a child. I stayed with Théodred always on the journey back, he took me to the toilet a couple of times every day without waiting for me to ask, I rode on his horse and saw little of anyone except maybe Grimbold.

Edoras was nothing like I expected it to be but it was completely beautiful, mostly it was brown and natural, like falling back in time until you got into King Théoden's' Halls. Despite looking old and under-cared for it was the most beautiful room I'd ever been in, the walls were lines with gold coloured panels that made the whole room much more royal somehow there were paintings, maps, weapons and jewels coating places around the room. The first time I went in the room, was the most scared I'd ever been...accept the time I was attacked by orcs...or in Ḗomer's' presence.

By the time we'd reached Edoras I'd gotten so lonely and had completely given up trying to communicate with anyone except Grimbold, even Théodred seemed as though he had given up speaking to me and had started talking at me. Grimbold reminded me of my grandpa Tom for some reason, they looked nothing alike and I was still quite young when he died but they were both strong and unbelievably kind at the same time.

After we'd arrived Théodred and Grimbold had pulled me to one side and put his hand over my mouth gently, he'd left it there and nodded at me. All I'd gotten from that was, don't open your big fat mouth. I'd been led in front of King Théoden and stood before him while a slimy, repulsive man yelled at me, I just stood and took it, trying my best to look innocent and confused, which was easier than I'd expected. I looked down the floor the whole time, and noticed nothing or anyone around me.

Ḗomer had come along half way through and handed the king my purse full of change, Théodred didn't look very happy at this and said a few harsh words at Ḗomer before leading me back out of the building with the man still shouting behind me.

The weeks that followed went very quickly after that. At first I'd been given to Grimbold and taken back to his house, I'd never experienced anything like it. The stares from his family and the people that were outside as he led me there, arm around me were horrifying.

The first night is something I wouldn't forget in a hurry either. A woman took me to a separate room and I'd been given a bath.

That's right, given a bath.

When I'd realized the woman was going to stay in the room as I undressed and washed I'd fought it for the best part of an hour, until Grimbold had been called up and had looked at me, said a few words in his language with his arm on my shoulder and left again. I let the woman, who I assumed was his daughter bath me and wash my hair, in freezing cold water. I'd later learned her name was Frea. Frea looked disgusted after I'd gotten dressed and had seen the murky, mud bath I'd left in the metal tub.

Grimbolds' house was a full one despite there only being six rooms. I slept in the same room, and mattress as Frea, and three other girls whose names were Driol, Milair and Drilair shared a large mattress across the room. There was one kitchen, dining, living room, one bathroom, and the other three somehow housed two married couples, another of Grimbold's sons, Grimbold and his wife Aleah, and seven young children.

The night I arrived they all sat on the floor around me for dinner, relaxed and laughing and joking like a the kind of family you see on TV, and even though you know they're just actors, you resent their happiness, because you just do. It was heart-warming to watch, despite feeling awkward and completely out of place between Grimbold and Frea and making me miss my family a hundred times more than I had been already.

I'd never thought of having children before, my Dad, Aunt Jane and Tommy had said more than a few times that I reminded them of my mother as I was growing up. The idea of having children and leaving them repulsed me, especially after all my family had been through. But I watched the huge family smiling and chatting happily together and couldn't help feeling a great sense of loss at the thought of never having anything like this.

I'd only stayed with Grimbold for one night, the next morning I'd been passed on to Flyn with my bundle of English clothes and useless possessions and had only seen any of his family other than him once, Frea.

He seemed pleasantly surprised when he saw me, clean and wearing one of Grimbold's daughter's dresses. Flyn's house was very unlike Grimbold's, they had as much room and more possessions but there were only three people living there. Flyn's mother Dora, seemed very unhappy at having me there at all, and William who seemed to be related to Flyn somehow but not Dora. I'd never noticed how alike William and Flyn looked until we'd arrived in Edoras.

I rarely saw Dora during the four days that I stayed in her house, I'd had my own room and mattress there and hadn't left the house at all. Flyn and William got meals ready for me and helped me to clean dishes, wash clothes and sweep.

They both seemed very close and rarely left each other's sides, despite their being an obvious age difference. I got use to the sound of their laughter as well while I was there. At first I'd been insulted, like when I thought they'd be laughing at me as I did something strange like stomp my foot in annoyance or start talking English.

I'd learnt a few words from William, who found me greatly amusing and I'd taught him a few useless English words as well, he didn't seem to care that he'd never need them.

I'd learnt the words table, stool or chair, bread, hand, girl, boy and bath.

**Bath.**

Bath was definitely my favourite word. I'd had another bath on the fifth morning in Rohan, very early, it was still dark outside. William and Flyn both came running in, backwards and forwards heating water for me, as I worried about whether they'd leave the room while I was having a bath or not; they did to my great relief, after handing me a pretty green dress.

I only managed to get a thin white dress that was the first layer on, un-aided. I'd walked out carrying the green layer of dress, looking for William or Flyn to help me before I stumbled into a room with Théodred and Dora talking in.

I couldn't help but notice how much Dora fawned over Théodred as she spoke, despite being old enough to be his mother and a half. I was surprised Dora was in at all, it was very early though and I didn't know what time she left every morning.

I stood in the doorway unsure for a while and unnoticed before I spoke.

**"Théodred"** He turned to look at me blushing a bit, but still as happy as ever.

His smile made me smile back.

I was so happy to see him I skipped over and wrapped my arms around his middle dropping the dress clumsily. When I looked up he smiled wider, shocked, probably at my affection before unwrapping my arms from around him and picking the dress up from the floor, keeping his eyes on my face.

**"Rory. Do you like the dress? It's one of my cousins, Ḗowyn's, not Ḗomer's."** He let out a barky laugh that made me happier than I'd been since I'd gotten here**. "I thought it would look pretty, with your brown hair. You look well at least, full of joy. I am here to take you back to Meduseld to stay with me, if that is what you'd like. Ḗowyn would like to meet you, and Ḗomer speaks of you still. I wouldn't want to take you away from somewhere which makes you happy. Would you rather stay here?"** I'd almost forgotten how his voice sounded as he spoke, it didn't really matter that I didn't understand him, it was still familiar. I thought about replying in English knowing it would be no good before an idea came to me. I walked to the corner of the room ignoring Dora a bit, before I touched the table and spoke.

**"Table."** I continued walking around the room naming things I'd learned to Théodred, who seemed pleasantly surprised. **"Window, stool, hand, girl...boy"** I finished poking Théodred's shoulder gently lip twitching.

**"Hair"** He replied pulling on a lock of my hair that had fallen in front of my face as I bounced around the room.

**"Hair"** I repeated, unsure. Thinking it either meant hair, or brown or wet, or curly. Languages were hard work.

He turned to the woman next to him, having a brief conversation.

**"Have you taught her to speak in these few days Dora?"**

**"Nay Sire, Will and Flyn have been teaching her, her words. William has been trying to learn a few words from her too, as he goes along."**

**"William is a good man. One of the best. Your brother would be proud of him."**

**"Aye, he was. But what of the girl m'lord? Shall I keep her here or are you to take her off elsewhere?"**

**"She seems happier here than I have seen her yet... What are your thoughts?"**

**"She hasn't been at all happy until today Sire, she has sat mostly in Eddards' old room, not talking or moving. Not till she came through that door and saw you has she shown any emotion at all that I have seen."**

Théodred stood looking at me for a while, as they spoke my mood dropped a little. I'd been so happy when I'd seen Théodred. I'd thought maybe he'd forgotten me. I'd had days and days to think everything through again and I'd realized how kind everyone had been to me, especially Théodred. I'd really started missing the way his face scrunched up when he laughed and even how he'd babble on endlessly in spite of the fact the most productive word we'd both know being table.

**"I...I wish we could ask where she'd like to stay."**

**"You're Théoden's' son my lord, she will go, I am sure, where you wish her to go."**

**"I think I will take her back with me, I'd like to be sure she is safe."**

**"Flyn and Will may be sad to see her gone. They have grown fond of her some."**

**"Why do you sound surprised? Are you not fond of her yet? She has been here near a week."**

**"I don't see there's anything to be fond of My Lord, she is just as any girl of Rohan after all, only with dirty brown hair and no words in her mind."**

**"There is more to her than you think there is Dora. I will take her back to Ḗomer and Ḗowyn before people start rising, I think she might need help dressing..."**

Théodred handed the dress back to Dora looking a bit miffed. I didn't blame him, Dora didn't seem like a particularly nice woman, very sulky. She didn't look happy any more as she took my arm and led me out of the room to help me dress. Despite pulling the strings that tied at the back much too tightly I left her with a thank you, before rushing back to Théodred.

It didn't sound like Flyn and Will were in anymore which I was a bit disappointed about, having breakfast with them was part of my new routine.

I reminded myself how nice it was to have Théodred visit and break that routine. He stood waiting for me next to the open front door and I couldn't help letting out a sad sigh. Everyone always left again.

I walked over to him anyway ready to wave goodbye, and to have a look outside. It was just as I'd remembered it the day I'd arrived in Flyn's house, but instead of few people about there was none. The breeze against my wet hair made me shiver, something which Théodred noticed, he took his cloak off and wrapped it tightly around me which I though was a strange thing to do.

"We could just shut the door" I pointed out rolling my eyes at him, earning myself a chuckle.

**"You are strange."**

It wasn't long before Dora returned with my bundle of clothes, matches, torch and playing cards. Then it clicked, off again. I wondered where I'd be taken this time, I hoped back to Grimbold's house, I didn't want to have to learn another set of names.

It was still dark outside, I wish I'd known why I needed to be woken up at crazy-o-clock. Théodred carried the pile for me in one hand and slid his free one through mine as soon as Dora had shut her front door. It felt weird, I'd never really held any ones hand before unless you count the last week in which I'd been dragged around places, not since I was young really. But holding Théodred's hand felt different. Weird, but nice weird. His hands were quite rough I noticed.

Théodred hummed as we walked, back towards Grimbold's house. I was a bit surprised when we passed it and carried on walking.

**"Grimbold?"** I swung our hands grabbing Théodred's attention.

**"I can bring him to visit you in the next few days if you'd like that."**

I took that as a no, on me going and staying with Grimbold again, I was gutted at the thought of settling somewhere else. I was being passed around Edoras like stray dog, going to whoever would have me. Just till Tommy, Toby and Minnie come at least, then we can all go home.

I hadn't thought about home yet, to me it hadn't really mattered where we were as long as the four of us were together. Aunt Jane must be going crazy. I stopped walking as a horrible thought occurred to me. Théodred tugged at my hand till I stumbled along next to him in a daze. The day we'd left for our walk I'd left a map pinned to the fridge with a little loop around the field we'd been staying in.

It's strange how you remember words people have said, especially when they led to disastrous situations, which should have and could have been avoided. That's how Toby's words flooded back to me, how they'd sounded the day he'd said them;

"We should follow it, there must be a decent place to camp somewhere along the lake,"

For the first time I imagined that map, stuck to the fridge with the little dragon magnet, I imagined the little red circle I'd drawn around Mr Jenkins campsite and I imagined the edge of the lake, more than six miles away, so far away it barely fitted on the local map.

I bet Jane has already rang around everywhere looking for us, I could almost picture her sat at home too worried to sleep and all because of one wrong turn on a harmless camping trip. It put everything into perspective, in those few minutes of realization. In the last few days I'd been settling in, trying to learn new words, making friends but all that was wrong, all I should be focusing on is getting back home again, with my real family.

We'd been walking for so long I hadn't realized we'd reached the steps back to the Kings Golden Hall and the yelling man. A man stood at the top of the steps, even against the black night I could make out his angry expression. He spoke a few words to Théodred harshly before walking down the steps glaring openly at me. I didn't much feel like dealing with an angry Rohirrim and I was sure Théodred wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, I stood waiting for him to reach the bottom step, trying to think of a witty remark to throw at him until I remembered English was useless here.

In a moment of madness I stuck my chin out indignantly and spat the first word that William had taught me nastily at Ḗomer.

**"Table"**

* * *

gah. thanks for all the reviews and follows/favs! i hope you all love EOMER and THEODRED as much as i seem too, or maybe a bit less, i take it to creepy extreme levels.


	10. confusing feelings are confusing

_**confusing feelings are confusing [eomer]**_

"Théodred, we have things to discuss."

"Speak quickly if you can Ḗomer, I am busy."

I looked around the hall obviously, despite already knowing what Théodred was 'busy' doing; watching his guest again. That girl was fast becoming the bane of my life. I paused for a moment when my gaze reached her, she sat cross-legged on the floor across at the far end of the room with Ḗowyn, playing with her strange squares of parchment again.

She had brought them out the first day Théodred had brought her back to Medulseld, ten days ago, the day she had dubbed me a table. Théodred had tried to convince me she was merely excited at the prospect of using the new words she'd learnt and eager for me to hear her speaking them, but I knew. Her tone of voice left me in little doubt that she had meant to insult me, though her choice of words had baffled me.

Ḗowyn had been thrilled to meet her and had little left her side since their first encounter, even at night Rory shared Ḗowyn's room and Ḗowyn's' bed at Théodred's insistence. He was afraid she might be frightened to be alone again.

Not that my sister minded, she seemed to be as easily taken in as most of the others that had spent time with her. Flyn and William had visited her three times here, and Grimbolds daughter Frea had also, once.

Though Rory was pleased every time she received a visit she liked Ḗowyn best I think and followed her nearly as much as Théodred after the first day. I should have been glad that Ḗowyn had something other than caring for our sickly uncle to occupy her days, but I still couldn't bring myself to trust our guest's intentions and she left my thoughts little. I'd known soon after meeting her that she was not from any lands within ten thousand leagues of Rohan, I wondered perhaps if she had come from over the sea or whether some of the Elves in the west had meddled with her mind somehow.

It was hardly surprising I thought of Rory often, with the amount Théodred spoke of her. Everywhere I went she was there, with her strange ways.

The first time she had brought out her set of cards I had taken them from her, much to her annoyance. I had the feeling she still cared for me little more than I cared for her, though her moods were hard to predict, she smiled at me some days and ignored me the next, women were very strange indeed.

Ḗowyn had decided after spending time with her she was not as we had first thought a child, she did look older than at our first encounter now that she was clean finally and I had grown accustomed to her wearing proper clothes. Ḗowyn had guessed Rory was no less than a few years younger than herself, eighteen or nineteen perhaps. If Ḗowyn had seen her irrational behaviour during the first few days she might have agreed she acted no older than a twelve year old, the memory of having mud thrown at my face in front of nearly fifty men hung bitterly in my mind.

After inspecting the strange cards, Théodred had insisted they be returned to her, I had never seen anyone looking quite so smug as her in that moment. There had been more than fifty, none of them were the same and all bore strange markings and drawings, all were white with red and black markings. She had sat with them in front of them the first day, over and over again she would go through them, some in her hands some on the floor picking them up and putting them back down again. If that hadn't been odd enough the second day she had started building towers out of them on the tables and floors, adding more layers with every few cards until the wind blew them down forcing her to start over.

Even I had watched her curiously when she chose to build her towers, a few days ago she had somehow invited Ḗowyn to join her building game. Though Ḗowyn had steady hands, she was little good at stacking and balancing the cards right and her piles fell very often. She didn't seem to mind though, I hadn't seen my younger sister this happy in many years, and I'd started warming to Rory a bit since acknowledging the joy she brought with her to my family.

Théodred had been sat with the two girls for a few hours before pressing news had reached my ears, news that I trusted next to no one but himself with.

"There is news Théodred, tracks have been found, near the river Isen."

For the first time in days Théodred looked worried, turning his full attention to me after a moment's hesitation.

"Orcs?"

I nodded stiffly at him, I could feel Ḗowyn's face turn in our direction, away from her newly collapsed cards.

"Saruman is getting brave of late, Isen is little less than a day's ride away, if orcs are wandering to close to Edoras we are in more trouble than we had first thought..." His gaze, still deeply troubled wandered back to the two girls. They were both watching us now, though Rory could still, no doubt understand none of what we were saying.

"Grimbold has been told also and volunteered to lead his Eored. Let me go his stead Théodred, if only on a patrol, to see these tracks for myself. You should stay with Ḗowyn...and Rory...and mind them, while I am away."

We both knew how unwise it was to leave Grima alone in Edoras for too long and that one of us needed to stay, I hadn't expected Théodred to refuse easily, especially if it meant suppressing his growing infatuation with Rory and leaving her without him for a few days. I would rather myself go than risk Théodred's wellbeing after all he was still my young cousin and I felt responsible for him - prince or no prince.

"You stay with them both Ḗomer, I know how you hate to be away from Ḗowyn. Send a message to Grimbold, we will leave within the hour, I will take only a few men for a patrol, not a full eored.

I repressed my shock somehow as Théodred stood and walked to Rory and Ḗowyn beckoning them to follow him to his room to help him pack for his journey. I rushed about choosing men with Grimbold and helping as much as I could, daunted at the prospect of being left behind, before joining my sister and cousin in his chambers.

Théodred and Ḗowyn had taken Rory aside to try and explain to her that Théodred would be gone for a while, but would return again soon. It took a long time, I watched as Théodred used his hands trying to motion leaving and returning.

I was quite shocked at the hysterical response Théodred received from Rory. She spoke many words that none of us understood and threw her arms around Théodred tightly shaking her head so wildly her hair became loose from the knot that Ḗowyn had tied it in that morning.

I stepped in to pull her away from my distressed cousin, with much effort holding her tightly in my arms, out of the way.

**"Please don't go, please. You'll get hurt, there are orcs and you'll get so badly hurt, please don't go- Send someone else, send anyone else, please stay Théodred, I'm begging you. The Fords of Isen aren't good. The fords of Isen are bad, you can't go, you have to stay here, and be safe. Please Théodred. Ḗomer, please make him stay here."**

The only word any of us had understood had been Isen, she no doubt repeated it after hearing Théodred's explanation, though she continued ranting on fighting my grasp in front of a viably upset Théodred while Ḗowyn stood next to us stroking her arm trying her best to calm her.

"Take care of her Ḗomer, she doesn't seem to have understood, when I return we should start teaching her to speak I think, it will make our days much easier. I will return within the week, stay well Ḗomer, Ḗowyn." I watched as he touched Rory's cheek swiftly but gently before smiling wistfully at Ḗowyn and I and striding out of the door, clicking it shut after he'd left.

After Théodred had gone Rory calmed slightly, though I ended up on the floor with her face pressed into my neck. I could feel her tears against my skin and couldn't bring myself to be angry with her. I hadn't thought until this moment how lost and afraid she must still be feeling. She had obviously paid attention as Théodred geared himself up with his swords, armour and readied provisions, perhaps she believed as Théodred thought that he meant not to return. Ḗowyn left after a while to fetch water for Rory, leaving us alone.

I felt awful and awkward as I she leaned shaking against my shoulder, this was not a man's place ever. Unless I'd been her husband. I shook the absurd thought of being wed to such a demanding, abnormal girl from my head. I could now for the first time see why Théodred had become so besotted with her, she looked nothing like the women of Rohan, but there was a hollow beauty of sorts in her face. I wondered why I had thought her ugly for so long. Her blue eyes glowed bright as the tears flew freely down her face, lip quivering. I lifted my hand brushing a fresh tear away with my thumb as Ḗowyn walked back with Rory's water.

I dropped my hand a moment too late, Ḗowyn raised her eyebrows at me knowingly before closing the door gently behind her, pausing to lean against it.

"You are fond of her too Ḗomer, I've seen you watching her so you need not deny it. Not as Théodred watches, but she draws your gaze too...There is no shame in caring for people, especially if they need you as Rory does. She really does seem very sweet, even though she cannot speak. You should spend more time with her."

I clenched my teeth in annoyance with my sister, people did not often get away with telling me about my business, especially when it came to strange gypsy's prone to lashing out and attacking me in front of my men. I pulled myself away from the girl again, needing to be away from all these women and emotions. Rory needed to be shaken from my shoulder which seemed to snap her back out of her desperate outburst. Ḗowyn stepped closer towards the wall stopping to stand next to me, holding the goblet of water kindly offering.

Although her hand was a few feet away from Ḗowyn and the goblet of water she held, Rory flicked her hand in my sister's direction shaking her head, as most would if they were wordlessly refusing something, trying not to be rude.

The goblet remained firmly grasped in Ḗowyn's hands, drawing it back towards her. Suddenly within the space of few seconds an oddity occurred, rendering me speechless. As Ḗowyn started pulling the goblet away while Rory waved her hand vaguely in our direction, a bird sprang forth from the cup, a translucent bird made from the water within leapt from the goblet. I watched astonished as the bird flew from beside us, slamming into the closed door with a splash.

All that was left to assure that the bird had been in no way my imagination was a small puddle at the foot of the door, the candles around the room reflected from the pool leaving a twinkle in the water.

Rory seemed as shocked as any of us at what had just happened, a trickle of blood fell from her nose which she wiped away with her fingers. Ḗowyn and I stood still not daring to be the first to voice what had just happened. Ḗowyn regained her composure eventually, rushing into Théodred's cupboards to fetch some towels to dry the floor with.

Rory was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that had looked up sadly speaking a few words and my name before pulling her legs up to rest her chin on her knees, leaning her face against them, hidden.

"I'm sorry Ḗomer, I forgot..."

Ḗowyn and I told no one of the incident, at least until Théodred had returned we had agreed, Grima finding out would be the worst thing that could happen. Rory was never left alone, I even neglected training and delayed responding to letters and sorting affairs wherever I could so Ḗowyn could have some time alone to think or spend with our uncle.

Her attitude aggravated me less now that I'd spent so much time with her. At first her mood swings had caught me by surprise, one hour she'd be quite happy sitting with Ḗowyn, learning how to sew among other things and the next, she'd be wandering off to sit alone in a corner curled into herself once again.

I began to recognize the way her face changed with her moods and learnt what activities to avoid doing with her, she seemed to enjoy the few hours we spent walking one day, but the time we had taken her to the stables to see the horses had sent her into an awful mood. She also seemed to enjoy being in quiet than when Ḗowyn, who had followed Théodred's lead babbled incessantly whenever it got too quiet.

Sometimes Rory spoke Théodred's name along with a few nonsense words, but she mostly remained silent over the few days that followed. One evening a few days after Théodred had left, Ḗowyn was nowhere to be found, I'd tried occupying Rory with her cards again, and building stacks on the table in the hall. It was hard for me to be left alone with her because of how much I hated sitting still, especially in doors. All I thought about was being out riding Firefoot again, slaying orcs, without having to worry about Théodred's girl. I was beginning to feel useless.

"Ḗomer."

I was a little surprised to hear my name being spoken, it was the first time Rory had said any words in front of me since the previous day. She lifted her middle finger nervously and poked it into the cup of water in front of her. I'd suspected something strange would happen, like it often did when Rory was around, thus managed to keep my face blank as little butterflies, made from water fluttered out of the cup and flew around the card tower we'd been building together.

Her nose bled again, more than last time and I knocked the cards over wiping the blood from her face with my sleeve, much to her surprise. I pulled her finger out of the cup, wrapping both of her tiny hands into mine, the butterflies didn't stop floating around until she looked back into the empty cup, at which point they glided swiftly back to land where they had just emerged from filling the goblet to the brim.

"Rory, you must not do that again. Not when there are people around, do you understand?"

I managed to speak calmly without frightening her, hoping she already understood how dangerous and wrong it was to meddle with magic, especially these days with Saruman and Grima plotting against us from within Rohan.

I started to pull my hands away until Rory pulled them back, wrapping both hands around two of my fingers, gauging my reaction. Her cheeks flamed red, but she carried on looking at me blue eyes wide, until finally she sighed. Without letting go of my fingers she let her shoulders fall to rest her chin on the edge of the table and closed her eyes.

I wasn't sure about anything at that moment after spending the last few days believing that Rory still resented my presence to have her show affection towards me was unnerving. I wished Théodred were here to speak with, to deal with Rory's' magical tendencies, to occupy her time.

Her grip loosened a bit before her hands fell away and she breathed in deeply clearly asleep.

It was in that moment I decided I couldn't take any more waiting around. Watching her sleep, I felt a sudden surge of protectiveness towards her that I hadn't felt before. Even while Ḗowyn was growing up I'd grown use to caring for her and dealing with situations that no man should have to deal with, looking after Rory was completely different. I had to take care of Ḗowyn, no matter what happened because I needed her as much as she needed me.

Ḗowyn was right I had grown fond of the absurd, strange, impossible gypsy girl who'd thrown mud in my face, broken my nose, and shouted items of furniture at me. I think Rory had grown fond of me while Théodred had been away. It was obvious from the tints in her cheeks she liked me, and also how innocent she was and how young she seemed to be. Barely a woman despite her body.

I felt disgusted with myself as I felt a twinge in my stomach at the thought of touching her face again.  
perhaps with my mouth.  
and more than just her face...

The self-disgust won over the surge of lust running through me. Watching her as she slept, fantasizing, like a perverted wild man. No Rory was off limits, at least in that way. There were other women who satisfied me enough without involving Rory.

I thought at first, that I had been looking after Rory because I knew how much she'd come to mean to Théodred and Ḗowyn. But if someone caught her doing magic, even as harmless as water butterflies, I'd aren't think what might happen to her. There was only one person I knew of to help take Rory and her magic somewhere far away and keep her safe, the Wizard Gandalf Greyhame. Though finding and convincing him would be no easy task, he had visited Rohan only a few months ago, and offended our people by taking one of our prized horses Shadowfax.

My priorities needed to be in the right order to do things properly however, first I needed to bring Théodred back. Ḗowyn walked in the room conveniently and we discussed what best to do together in front of the sleeping Rory until we at last decided Théodred needed to return to Edoras.

"Will you not wait until morning Ḗomer?"

"There is no time to waste Ḗowyn, Wormtongue has spies about Medulseld and Rory has as little tact as a drunken scoundrel, it won't be long before she sprouts more animals in front of witnesses. It will be in our favour to leave during the dark regardless, it will arouse less unwanted attention, I should pack now I think. Do not rouse her, let her sleep" I stopped Ḗowyn who had leaned towards Rory as if to shake her awake.

"Be careful Ḗomer, take no risks." Worry filled her face as she leant across the table to embrace me in farewell.

"Take care Ḗowyn. There is little need to worry, all shall soon be well again." I turned on my heels to fetch men before they retired for the night without a backwards glance.

* * *

gwakk, thanks for reviews and shizzle! i'll totally reply to them asap, but now i am off to bed!

one did catch my eyes though, because it was a total paragraph and gave me really good advice, MAN, i don't remember who it was, but THANK YOU, you said about how rory was being quite childlike, its because she is a bit scared and socially awkward, but after this little awkmoment with eomer, she's totally gonna snap out of it. i was trying to make her a bit goofy to be honest, because i like goofy people, theyre amusing and also i do like innocent people in stories because they make me want to not be such a brat! but rory has been a brat over the last few chapters and i will have to fix that :D

wowa. BED, NEED BED. see ya guys!


	11. herds of horses

_**herds of horses; [rory]**_

I'd been wandering along through a stream for a while now, it was very dark but I managed to scramble my way over roots that had made their way into the water and over fallen boulders with only a few trips and stumbles.

I knew something very strange was going on, but I didn't really need to think about that right now, I had something important to do; something important to find.

I'd lost something, or something was lost. A person, in a place. Someone important, they had to be important of course or else I wouldn't have needed to go to these sorts of lengths to find them. And I did have to find them, urgently. I had to find this person before it was too late. I didn't really understand the motives behind my actions but, I trusted whatever drove me on- trod-ding through the cold and the wet, not even minding.

I carried on walking through the river in daze. I was still wearing Ḗowyn's white nightdress but no shoes. The bottom of her nightdress was getting soaked the further along I went, I hoped she wouldn't mind. The last thing I wanted to do was offend Ḗowyn, she had been very nice to me, even if she was a bit clingy.

When it came to bed sharing, I was not a happy welsh girl. I'd have kicked her out if it hadn't been her bed, whether her uncle was the king or not. I don't share beds.

As I walked it started to rain but my spirits rose still, I knew I was close now, I could almost feel how close I was to finding whatever It was that I was looking for.

What I was looking for turned out to be very unpleasant but once I'd found the place I couldn't stop myself from trudging further and further into the horror. I couldn't stop myself from searching the bodies, the faces, seeking once face in particular.

The river was widening and the water was getting deeper, I was soon up to my knees but I carried on, unable to keep my eyes away from the massacre in front of me. There were so many men. A noise finally made me turn away from the dead men, orcs, horses...

I wasn't standing there long waiting for the sound to explain itself before a herd of horses - herd? That didn't sound right...a gaggle of geese, a flock of sheep, a swarm of bees... I'd have to find a way to ask someone that, especially if I was staying in the home of the horse lords- a herd of horses emerged from the trees to my right. They gathered stopping for a while to take in the bloodbath before them. Even from a distance I could tell how speechless they were. The rain started pouring down harder.

"Find the kings' son."

I recognized Ḗomer's voice instantly. Ḗomer was the last person I wanted to see right now. I couldn't believe what a dork I'd been that night a few days ago. Hand holding, what was I like twelve? And he'd disappeared before the next day, talk about rejection. I wish he'd just stayed mean to me, I wasn't use to all these feelings, not that I had feelings for Ḗomer. He was way too old. And hansom. And brave. And way too old.

They all dismounted quickly and started wandering among the dead, some of the younger men cried. Some of the older ones too. These were their sons and fathers, their brothers. And all I was worried about, was how embarrassed I'd be coming face to face with Ḗomer.

I was glad when they ignored me. I hung my head in shame as I trundled along out of the water towards where Ḗomer was wandering about.

"Mordor will pay for this."

I stopped again in a strop at the man's words. Words that I understood.

"Wait." I moved up towards the man standing directly behind his shoulder "You're speaking English." I followed him round, trying to get within his line of sight so he'd have to acknowledge me. He looked right through me, eyes blank, I continued talking desperate for an explanation "Like actual English. Why the hell have all of you been crap talking if you understood me the whole time? And you!" I turned in a circle trundling through puddles, tripping over rocks striding towards Ḗomer fuming,

"These orcs are not from Mordor." Ḗomer snarled kicking an orc over to get a better look at him. I remembered we were surrounded by bodies and now probably wasn't the best time, I still had someone to find, but I just couldn't help myself.

"What the hell man! I thought you were a good guy. Are you ignoring me now? How childish can you get?" He stood and turned, his eyes focused for a second on me, before moving on and settling somewhere else nearby.

"Look you at me you stupid horse man, PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" I stomped my foot angrily in front of him, but he carried on looking around the ground, searching.

"EOMER, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

"My Lord Ḗomer! Over here!"

I followed him as he turned and walked in the direction of the voice that had called him. I calmed down as I walked along, looking at the men's faces again. This place was evil and horrible and I wanted to go home. I wish Ḗomer would stop ignoring me, all I wanted to do was cry on someone. I stood behind Ḗomer as he crouched down towards a man lying in the river, he lent over turning him away from the water, turning his pale lifeless face towards holding it between his hands.

The sight made my heart hurt. It didn't just make me sad, my heart was physically throbbing, it felt like it had fallen through to my stomach and was weighing me down, threatening to pull me away into the ground, away from the world. How could I ever have forgotten about him?

I stumbles backwards into the river away from Théodred, completely submerged, I sat back up straight away, out of the river. But the water lingered around me. I breathed it in and out, I could taste it in my mouth. I peeled my eyes open in disbelief to find myself sat, legs stretched out in front of me, the water lady. Elmo's sister.

She was still smiling naturally in front of me, not a care in the world. It didn't matter to her that my life had started falling in around me. I did feel relieved that that couldn't possibly have actually really happened. I can't believe I thought that was real, that I'd just magically appeared in a stream in the woods, and carried on looking for something despite knowing what that something..-someone- was. Théodred, I can't believe even in my dreams that I'd forgotten lovely, sweet, caring Théodred.

We both sat watching each other for a little while. Her eyes were wide and excited for some reason, she opened her mouth and blew into the swirling water that surrounded us. Bubbles floated out, I watched them flying upwards and out of sight.

It was a strange sort of place to be in, there were no water flowers here anymore. It actually looked a bit like a park I knew of back in Wales, there was a fence a little way off, lots of trees and a little pond to the side of where we were sitting. One of my earliest memories was going to that park with my mother and father to feed ducks with stale bread, but there wasn't any ducks here. I finally broke the silence.

"How do you do that, how can there be a pond here? We're surrounded by water."

_Magic._

Her voice sounded in my head, like it had done this time. Her lips never moved.

"...does that mean that what I just saw...was it a dream then? Did that really happen?"

_a few days past prince Théodred fell  
if that is how, only few now can tell_

Théodred. It was suddenly much harder to get the words out than it had been a few minutes before.

"Again with the rhyming huh? Is that it then, we're just going to let Théodred die? You said I was going to save people. Théodred is people and If Théodred really is lying in a river half dead, then I have better things to do than solving your riddles."

_I speak as I will and I speak as I may  
only you can decide if you wake or you stay  
Théodred is lying asleep in his bed  
he is weak and alone after all he has bled_

I hesitated torn between needing answers and wanting to find Théodred.

"I have magic...water powers..." I drifted off questioningly. Feeling stupid at even asking the question but my urgency made me push aside the idiocy I felt.

_you have powers of water from ulmo the great  
recall his wise words regarding your fate_

I wracked my brains for a response, trying to remember some of what the water guy had said. "Um, he said something about saving people. He said...he said to save people if I could but don't change the future, and he said my family would come. But they haven't."

_you can save the princes son  
before the night is dead and done.  
the fellowship arrive in just a few more sleeps,  
toby will shock, with the company he keeps  
your brother has changed what ought stay the same  
he saved lives in his kindness, I cast little blame  
the ring and its keeper have strayed from the rest  
the fellowship is broken but not yet the quest_

"Have I told you how much I enjoy our talks?" I snapped crazily, I'd rather be intimidated by Elmo than confused by his sister. "Toby...Toby has done something wrong? or Tommy... they saved lives. Of someone. Frodo and Sam have still sailed off towards Sauron-"

I was interrupted again, this time the woman looked a little sterner than she had so far, pursing her lips at me.

_speak not his name for his power is growing  
he sees and he hears, too much is he knowing_

"...Right ok, sorry- well...my family are on their way still, that's good. Have you spoken to them? Have they dreamt of you too? Also, I don't want to seem rude but, who are you?"

_I am Este of the Valar, we ruled middle earth  
to places and creatures the Valar gave birth  
your brothers and cousin know nothing from me  
it was your blood in the cavern, only you can we see  
they have knowledge as you do that much is true  
though our actions and motives revolve around you  
they needn't have followed you into the cave  
your love makes you foolish, but selflessly brave  
use my name as proof, speak to Gandalf the grey  
he will advise you on what best to say..._

"Ok, I'll do that...I only have one last thing before I leave again, I want to help Théodred. Please let me help Théodred, he's so kind, I can't let him die."

_you know how to help him, you have done it before  
the means to your method will be left on the floor  
you would do well to hurry, before it is too late  
beware of the wormtongue and his heart filled with hate  
Théodred is fading, alone in his room.  
If you sit and do nothing he will meet his doom_

I spent a long time trying to wake up, sitting with Este in my dream. Blowing bubbles of my own and drawing shapes in the denser patches of the water.

I did wake finally, to find myself alone again, in Ḗowyn's bed.

It was still pitch black outside, half of the curtain had been drawn back so I could see the stars. It was raining outside, just like my dream.

I swung my legs out of bed and made for the door without hesitating. I might have forgotten about Théodred in my dreams but he sure as hell hadn't left my waking thoughts for more than a week now. I couldn't shake the image of him lying in the river, bleeding and unconscious from my head.

I snuck from my room, making for the last room Théodred and I had been in, when he'd been wandering around packing a bag and donning on armour. I can't have looked guiltier if I'd tried, lurking around the corner watching carefully as the guards spoke quickly and quietly from in front of Théodred's door. Luck was on my side, as soon as they'd finished talking and shared a pained glance they turned striding away in the opposite direction from me.

I'd managed to sneak into Théodred's room unnoticed, shutting the door quietly as I could before turning to the empty room.

He didn't look very well at all even from the doorway laying still on his bed. I took hesitant steps forwards, not sure what to do. I stopped a foot from his bed reaching to take his hand in one of mine, stroking his fingers. He lay shirtless in bed, with bloodied bandages covering most of his cuts, the blood had still soaked through around his abdomen, leaving a dark and prominent shade of red.

I took the final step to stand at his side into a puddle of water. Every few minutes there was a drip from a leaking ceiling, from the rain, landing with a plop somewhere nearby. I lost track of time standing next to his bed, my hand in his.

It reminded me of all those weeks my dad had been lying in hospital, dying slowly. All those nights we'd sat at his bed forced smiles, laughing and joking as if we didn't care that our days together were numbered.

Théodred wasn't even well enough to sit up or to open his eyes. It made me sad that we knew so little about each other and yet he meant more to me than anyone else bar my family. He'd been my first real friend like ever. That's how unfriend-able I was apparently, I couldn't speak the same language as them without being disliked.

"Ugh." I couldn't believe how selfish I was, even in my dream, I'd been surrounded by dead men and all I'd done was yell at Ḗomer, and he couldn't even see me. And now, now Théodred lay next to me, nearly dead and I was sulking out of my lack of social skills. I was so self-absorbed it made me want to scream.

I'd miss him so much...babbling constantly, hating the silence. I started speaking then, reminded of how he much he hates the silence.

"You'll never get to meet my family now, they'd have liked you so much, especially Tommy. I have two brothers you know, one of them is my twin. His name's Toby, he's such a moron, and a cousin, Minnie, she's more of a sister actually- like you and Ḗomer. Ḗowyn reminds me of her a lot, blonde hair, green eyes, they're both too pretty for their own good, that always happens doesn't it? A few girls hog all the pretty in the world and leave the rest of us with the chubby ankles and tomato noses." I took a deep breath trying to hold back the sobs building in my throat, my head hurt with all my thoughts.

"I never told you Théodred, but I'm not from around here...I don't even know if any of this is even real any more, but...but thank you, Théodred. For looking after me. I haven't been looked after in a long time. You were my prince charming- literally. You would have made such an awesome King. But...Ḗomer will make a good king too, he's going to get married in a few years...some Gondorian chick. Would ya believe it? Grumpy Ḗomer, with an actual girl. I'll leave my torch for her, to keep him in his place...Ḗowyn's going to get married too, Faramir of Gondor, he's one of the best people in Middle Earth, so you don't have to worry about her...Théodred I'm so, so sorry. I wish I could have saved you, more than anything in the whole world, and I won't ever forget you, never. Before I go home, I promise, I swear I will try my very best to save your Dad, to save Théoden. He's going to get better soon and I'm going to make sure he lives to see Ḗowyn and Ḗomer happy, like they deserve to be...I'll miss you so much Théodred..."

I could feel the water from the puddle by the bed seeping into my shoes, Ḗowyn's shoes. What did water matter anymore? Nothing mattered if it was too late, if Théodred was going to die. Este was such a liar 'you can save the princes son', yea, maybe with a time machine. I would save Théodred if I could though, I'd do anything after how lovely he'd been to me and I couldn't even take care of him back. I wish it were me lying in that bed, I wish I'd been stabbed and beaten and Théodred were off riding his beautiful horse smiling his beautiful smile and having lovely blonde babies with an elf queen or something.

I pulled the blanket up higher to his shoulders hiding his mangled chest. I couldn't bear staying here much longer, but I didn't want to leave him alone either. I lifted my hand to his face brushing his wet hair out of his eyes. I let my fingers rest on the gash on the side of his face.

I thought back to the night all those weeks ago and the cut I'd had on my head. The night I'd woken up next to Théodred- covered in blankets. I thought of how the rain had fried my skin, healing my leg, arm and face. There weren't even scars left to show for that night any more.

I wished even more now -after thinking of how easy it had been to make my own injuries better- that our places could have been reversed.

I'd let out an empty sob, that went echoing around the room and before I knew what was happening my hand that I'd left lingering on the side of Théodred's face had glued itself to his cheek. I tried pulling away to no avail. I still didn't have a clue what was going on, I barely did these days, I was on the brink of calling someone to help when a pain shot through me.

Théodred started shaking, like he was having a fit or some sort of seizure. I did yell out for someone to help him, but no one was outside the door still. My hand started shaking soon with Théodred, trembling right through my arm. I tried to ignore the pain but it was getting almost unbearable.

Théodred's face scrunched in pain the same second my hand started burning, quickly followed my face and then my chest and stomach. That was too much for me and I could hear myself wailing in agony but I couldn't stop it. It was like I wasn't in control of myself any more.

The guards returned at the sound of my cries and rushed around the side of my bed dragging me away from their prince after hesitating for a moment at the door. The relief I felt when I'd been thrown away from Théodred was indescribable. It was like I'd been paralyzed and nothing could have any impact on me. I'd fainted a few times over the last weeks and had now grown use to the sensation that was followed by total blackness.

I was determined to see Théodred's face one last time before I drifted off, managing to push off from one of my arms I rolled on my side to face his bed.

Blotches of red blurred and obscured my vision but I could make out his tossing figure lying on the mattress with his two guards scuttling around, one left the room at a run, yelling words loudly.

I closed my eyes missing a few seconds or minutes, the next thing I knew I was lying in a bed blinking some liquid from my eyes. Ḗomer was stood over me on one side fussing around in the corner, looking mightily pissed off. Frea, Grimbolds daughter was there too, and two other girls and Flyn was stood hovering behind one of the women looking horrified, but not William, which was weird because they barely left each other's sides. What was weirder was some were all covered in red, what I assumed to be blood.

Especially Ḗomer, he wasn't wearing brown armour for once but a thin white sleeved shirt with a big blotch of blood covering a patch in the middle. Messy Ḗomer.

I thought Ḗomer would have looked hansom in a colour other than brown if he hadn't been wearing such hopelessly depressing expression. Something was definitely wrong, I thought of Théodred being alone because I'd somehow hurt myself again and wanted to punch myself. No one seemed to notice that my eyes were open, I doubted they'd stay open for much longer, I could already feel them drooping again. I glanced down at myself, suddenly feeling the cold chill that ran through me. Ah, that's where all the bloods' been pouring from.

I couldn't really see how badly hurt I was, because of all the blood, but I knew it must have been pretty bad for me not to have any feeling or be able to lift as much as my head.

All my thoughts despite probably being in a life or death situation, revolved around how nearly-naked I seemed to have become. My nighty had been removed at some point and a blanket pulled up to cover my legs, leaving me wearing only my decrepit bra and knickers, which I was painfully aware had not been removed in now nearly three weeks.

Why was Ḗomer allowed to be here? And why was he covered in my blood? I couldn't feel them, but I could see his hands were pressed down firmly on my bear stomach. I tried lifting my arm to shove him away from me out of the room, but barely managed to lift my hand an inch before it flopped uselessly next to me once more.

Ḗomer looked up at me then, eyes wide and fearful. His mouth moved fast, barking something at Ḗowyn who moved closer and held my cheeks between her hands keeping my eyes on her face.

I watched her lips move, but no sound came out still. All I could do was think un-encouragingly to myself.

So this is what dying feels like, it really is painless. Scary, but painless. I wished it would happen quicker. No sooner than I had thought of how annoyingly prolonged my death seemed to be, did my eyes flutter shut against my will.

I lay there in complete black, silence with Toby on my mind. I wondered whether he felt anything right now, wherever he was. I'd read stories about twins in magazines more than once, when one twin died the other felt something was wrong or knew immediately with no sort of explanation that their twin had died. I'd always thought of Toby when I read articles like that, but I'd never thought it would happen before we've grown up, before we'd lived. I hoped he wouldn't be sad, or Tommy and Minnie. They wouldn't be able to go home without me now, they'd be stuck here forever, completely lost.

Even then I managed to find light in the blackness, I thought of what would happen once I'd finally escaped the dark. I'd never done anything worse than blaspheme in my life so I doubted I'd go to hell. I hoped the heaven here and back home were the same place, I could introduce Théodred to my Dad and Grandpa Tom.

I guess we won't be apart quite as long as I'd imagined.

Ḗomer popped back into my head too when I thought of heaven, he'd looked almost angelic with his blonde hair, standing over me in his white shirt, lips moving wordlessly.

He really was very lovely.

* * *

**yikes, thanks for reviews and lots of followers, yay :) sorry i took so long to reply as well, life is busybusy, hopefully i didn't miss anyone! well, i have another chapter to upload too, to make up for my ignoring-ness, **

**how ya liking Rory? she still seems a bit bratty to me, so i literally may have to go and change that! theres only a few more chapters before we find out what's happened to Tommy/Toby/Minnie! ps, Toby is totally my favourite character.**


	12. jealousy is not an attractive trait

_**jealousy is not an attractive trait [rory]**_

It was a while before I realized I was awake. I don't know what did it. It might have been my pounding head, or my painfully dry throat. But it was probably the heat radiating out, in waves from around me. I shivered suddenly opening my eyes, grateful for the warmth.

It was hard work, peeling my eyes back, but I knew it had to be done. After a few blinks my eyes adjusted to the room around me and the last few seconds of my consciousness came flooding back to me. I was in an unfamiliar room, similar to Ḗowyn's, but with more weapons and fur blankets and rugs draped over furniture several heavy furs had been tucked about me tightly trapping me in.

Typical drama queen me, thinking I'd died. I thought of all the people that had gathered around my bed before I'd drifted off... Ḗomer, Ḗowyn, Ḗomer, Frea, Ḗomer, Flyn, Ḗomer, Grima- I gave a mental grimace at his name- and who else had been there, ah yes Ḗomer. But no Théodred.

I hoped it was the traumatic events of the last few hours that had made me repress Théodred's injury but it was probably just my completely unhealthy infatuation with his cousin. I could see Théodred's beautiful face in my head still covered in cuts and bruises after that horrible fight...him writhing in pain on the bed after I'd touched his face.

A row of uncontrollable sobs escaped from me at the thought of not seeing him again, after he'd been so kind to me. Seconds later a squeal of fear interrupted my emotional outburst.

The furs around and underneath me had started to move, startling me. Even more worrying was when two large, strong arms emerged from the furs wrapping themselves gently but securely around me. I felt stupid and embarrassed but I couldn't help but notice how much hair the arms had on them and how much safer I felt knowing the room wasn't as empty as I thought it had been.

"Ḗomer?" I sobbed again, leaning into the arms seeking comfort and receiving it, rather willingly.

**"Rory."** A relieved sigh replied.

I knew his voice well, after the weeks of his incessant chattering, I barely contained my joy as I turned slowly ignoring the shooting pain in my side, desperate to make sure I wasn't tricking myself. I wasn't. Blonde hair, kind eyes, dopey grin.

**"You are quite a handful are you not? I do not think I shall leave you again, you are too much trouble." **Théodred smiled down at me, eyes crinkling.

I winced in pain as I turned, causing Théodred to fuss no end. But I shook him off with what I hoped was a stern glance. If it was all it did was make him laugh. It hurt a lot to move but I managed to push myself onto Théodred's lap with his arms still wrapped around me, my head on his shoulder looking up at his face.

It sounds romantic but it totally wasn't. I was sweaty, he was sweaty. I smelt, he smelt.

The most awkward thing was realizing my well-worn bra and knickers had been removed and I'd been placed in no more than a flimsy white nighty. I could feel the bandages wrapped tightly around me. I'd been sleeping apparently for some time strewn across Théodred, like lying on a mattress. I hoped few people had seen me completely naked. The thought made me blush.

I pushed away all discomfort as I reached up to touch Théodred's completely perfect un-scarred face. I felt silly, but my happiness had made me a bit tipsy and aloof. Part of me worried about how I was expected to explain what had happened at Théodred's bedside, all the crazy water magic, like the butterflies and water lady- Este. Ḗomer would have told Théodred I was sure. Or Ḗomer would at least help me by explaining while I sat looking as innocent and as helpless as I could.

"Ḗomer?" I asked leaning my face into his neck. Théodred had been watching me as intently as I'd been watching him, without the slightest hint of anything but relief and pure acceptance.

**"Ḗomer...Ḗomer is not here Rory. He is...busy. I will fetch him for you though in a while. He's grown quite fond of you, I think. And Ḗowyn. They worry. Grimbold also, he and Frea did not want to leave your side...I...I know it was not proper to lay with you Rory, but Ḗowyn has been by your side for two days now with no rest. We did not want to leave you alone, and you were very cold...so I thought...perhaps I could keep you warm. I hope I have not dishonoured you."**

Whatever he said, his speech made him blush furiously, he looked so cute.

"I can't believe you're alive Théodred. I can't believe I'm alive...I..." I trailed off breathlessly. There were no words that came to my mind that could express how blissfully happy I was. I ignored the throbbing pain in my side, the worried looks I was receiving from Théodred and what a complete fool I felt like, nuzzled my head comfortably into Théodred's neck and drifted off into a well-deserved sleep.

Ok it's official. Totally and utterly besotted with that stupid, arrogant, man-whore horse lord.

Besotted was the wrong word. Infatuated might have been a better description of how I was feeling. How I felt for Ḗomer was confusing, unhealthy and unexpected and wrong. I'd had crushes before but, people in general made me uncomfortable. Even as a child I'd been odd, socially awkward, my family were the only people I was really close to. The closest I'd ever come to making friends was the conversations I'd have with people from school in passing in the local shop I worked in.

Ever since I'd woken up again in Théodred's room Ḗomer was all I could think about. Despite being in the arms of a lovely wonderful perfect prince, all my brain was concerned with was 'Ḗomer this and Ḗomer that'. Stupid brain. Stupid Ḗomer.

Thinking on it besotted was definitely the wrong word to describe how I was feeling about Ḗomer now. Over the last month it's true I'd grown very attached to him without realizing it. I really don't know why, he was quite hansom in an obvious manly man way and I guess everyone loves a bad boy but his sulking and forever surly expression made me want to kick him in his shins.

I watched Ḗomer and the barely clothed women flaunt herself in front of him resentfully from across the room. We'd been in this strange medieval pub for all of five minutes before she'd fawned over him and he'd dragged her into a secluded spot and had her drape herself across his lap. To be fair she was quite a beautiful woman, blonde hair, skinny and Ḗomer was a lordly lord, it wasn't a wonder they'd buddied up. Pretty people marry Pretty people. That's life.

**"Are you not hungry Lass?"**

**"She doesn't understand Gamling. Rory?"** Williams voice pulled me from my bitter jealousy. He pushed one of the many bowls of soup that had magically appeared in my distraction towards me, pulling of a lump of bread and placing it on the table beside me. **"Eat up little one."**

I smiled warmly at William before tucking into my soup and bread behaving as lady like as I could. The food here was growing on me. I'd been a vegetarian for years, but since coming here I'd come to realize it was eat meat or don't eat. I was lucky enough to have food brought for me, I wasn't about to snub it and ask for a plate of vegetables. It still took some time getting use to eating the strange watery, chicken concoctions that were served frequently in Rohan. I listened to the few men around the table talking in hushed voices completely oblivious to their words. It was just nice to have some sort of human interaction after the awful day we'd all just been through.

**"She's a pretty wee thing isn't she?"** William turned towards an older man, Gamling and two friends that had joined our company earlier in the day.

**"Aye it's no wonder our Prince is so fond of her. Though he shouldn't be I don't think. No family, no home, no nothing."**

**"It'll be her hair. Novelties are novel"**

**"Brown is mud, and mud is brown. Exotic it might be but hair's no reason to be smitten with such an oddity. Théodred is young and has few experiences with women. He ought be careful. A bastard heir is the last thing Rohan needs in these dark times."**

**"Watch your mouth Eothain."** The man Gamling's sharp voice drew my gaze from my quickly cooling soup his face softened when he met mine and he smiled down at me reassuringly till I attacked my food again with a vengeance. "**She's barely past a child herself. 'Sides, I don't think our Prince is the one we should be worried about."**

**"Ḗomer is a scoundrel with women, whores and widowers satisfy him fine. Rory is too..."**

I looked up again at Will hoping to engage in the conversation one way or another, he tilted his head and I had a horrible feeling I was a hot topic of conversation after the day we'd had.

**"Young? Sweet? Fragile? You think that will stop Eomer?"**

**"Innocent"** William nodded at me.

**"Innocent"** I repeated.

Most of the eyes at the table turned to me when I spoke. I hope I hadn't sworn or said anything offensive that would be so typically me.

**"Will? Innocent same as...?"** I strung the words together despite how odd they sounded from my lips, determined to improve my linguistic skills so I could tell Ḗomer what a pompous ass he was.

**"Innocent means...good, pure...not bad"** I could tell Will was trying hard to speak simply for me to understand but the words went completely over my head and he could tell. **"Flowers."**

**"Flowers?"** I repeated. Flowers I had learnt. Ḗowyn liked flowers a lot. I remembered how happy she'd been when she'd brought a jug of them into Théodred's room a few days ago before throwing him out, very angry at him for something. She'd shoved him a lot.

"Thank you Will, it was lovely" I pushed my bowl towards him gently, finished for the day. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander back to where Ḗomer sat. The woman was still sat on his lap. She leaned over to whisper something in his ear as his face turned to me and I held his stare, determined not to be the one to crack.

He frowned at me, turning to talk to the woman and I turned my attention back to the table of men around me letting my mind wash over the horrific few days that had just past.

The perfect day when I'd woken up, discovering Théodred was alive hadn't lasted long. In fact the very next day my side was tonnes better and I'd assumed Ḗowyn and Théodred would pick up where they'd left off, playing cards with me, teaching me to sew. The memories were mostly painful after leaving the room that morning.

Théodred had been waiting for Ḗowyn and I outside his door smiling sweetly down at us. He slipped his hand into mine and we walked along down stairs, him muttering wonderful nonsense as usual.

We'd only been sat down for a few minutes before fight had erupted with Théodred, Grima and a few wicked looking men. Théodred had thrown some punches and fought roughly for a long while with the door men before I'd been lifted by one of Grima's thugs and thrown into the dungeons none to gently. I don't know how long I was there for, but I had food brought to me and I slept for a long time, it's funny how crying makes you tired enough to sleep even through the scariest situations.

I hadn't woken up for long before Ḗomer had come walking down the hall, with five or six men to rescue me from the yucky smelly cell Grima had had me locked in. I knew it was Grima, the nasty little shit. Théodred was nowhere to be seen anyone and I was more worried for his safety than I had been for mine. Ḗowyn had wrapped me up nice and warm in the dead of night and I'd been dragged away on horses with lots of blonde haired soldiers into the night within minutes of being let out of my cage.

I'd had to ride in front of Ḗomer, against my will and better judgement. If I had realized Will was with us, I think I would have insisted on riding with him. I was still embarrassed at making Ḗomer hold my hands all them days ago despite everything that had happened since.

I don't know what I was thinking. Fear, I'd told myself. Théodred was gone and you'd needed someone to look after you the weak pathetic part of my brain had said. Needless to say after arriving in this place all thought of playing house with Ḗomer and having him cwtch me like Théodred did had been replaced with the thought of pouring hot soup down his trousers.

Ḗomer had ridden like wind clinging so tightly around my waist it had hurt a bit, still not recovered from the ugly wound on my side. We rode till the sun came out and started setting again before we reached this village, dismounting and heading straight for the pub. Will and five other men had stayed close to us the whole time, though we'd been riding with more like fifty men they'd disbanded some time along the journey or as we'd reached the town.

As soon as we'd arrived in this sleazy tavern Ḗomer had barked some words at Will and headed straight towards a side table, joined soon by the...well slag, quite frankly. He'd put up no protest, didn't even check how I was, walking off without a second glance. Selfish bastard.

Will had settled me down with Gamling and Eothain and gone to collect us food and drinks while I tried to hide my obvious distaste for Ḗomer's new friend.

It was ridiculous. He was a pig and I wanted nothing more to do with him, nor with the feelings that he brought with him. The tight feeling in the pit of my stomach as I watched the woman stroking his cheek and whispering in his ears. The flush in my cheeks when he'd refused to break eye contact.

Especially not the stuttering of my pulse as I looked up after a long and thoughtful silence to catch him standing above me lips pursed studying me with his big wide eyes, his call girl nowhere in sight.

**"We are leaving. It's not safe here. We'll set up camp with the others."** He'd addressed the men sternly, eyes still on me.

The men around me swigged their drinks down and all rose, I followed without a word or instruction as they left the bar clinging needily to Will like a lost child till we reached the horses.

Not again I thought we'd at least stay a night. If nothing else, for Ḗomer to have his booty call. But the men mounted their horses one by one.

"Rory." Ḗomer called standing with his hand stretched out to me invitingly.

I contained a scoff, but I think my face said everything. I reached my hand out to hold Will's pleadingly. I didn't want to ride with Ḗomer. It was obvious by his grunt of annoyance I'd offended or angered him somehow. But he stalked over to be none the less wrapping his arm around my middle and carrying me with little effort towards his horse.

"EOMER! put me down you big stupid horse man. Will!" I struggled in his arms uselessly before being plopped onto his horse ungraciously.

**"She can ride with me my lord, it's no trouble."** Will called something warily to Ḗomer, I hoped defending me but I couldn't see his face in the darkness of the night.

"No. She rides with me." I could hear the scowl in Ḗomer's tone as he looked at the rest of his men before mounting behind me and speeding off followed closely by his faithful soldiers.

Ḗomer is such a douche.

* * *

**chapter 12, as promised. It's pretty short though...and not that good, i think :l, **  
**but i'm totally on an uploading roll today, go me!**

**um, also THEODREDLOVE for everyone, yay. oh dear i'm weird...**


End file.
